Love at the time of the Silver Millennium
by Mizunosan83
Summary: What happened in the past, that characterized the Senhi's and Shitennou's present life? In this prequel story all the questions will finally been answered. Big thanks to my beta readers Laney916 and ChibiMoon921 for their help!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A long time ago the whole world was an empire. The Moon also had a kingdom. Both empires existed in abundance of nature and light and were full of beauty and glory. The Earth with its incredibly splendid flora and fauna and the Moon's fascinating white and silver nature. They were wonderful, beyond human's imagination.

It was the time of the _Silver Millennium_ and it is there that this story, whose end takes place in our time, began. It was when the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon fell in love.

At first glance, you might think that this is just an ordinary story. A love story between a Prince and a Princess. But this love story isn't as common as it seems to be.

Everybody knows about the legend between Endymion, Prince of the Earth, and Serenity, Princess of the Moon. It has been retold countless times. A forbidden and tragic love. But what many don't know is that there is much more to be told.

The Shitennou, the Earth Prince's guardians, and the Senshi, the Moon Princess' guardians, have never had their story told. This is their story. A story of friendship, anger, passion, hate, loyalty, and most of all, love.


	2. The dream of somebody

_**The dream of somebody**_

The Princess opened the door to the observation tower with satisfaction, and stepped onto its platform. She sighed and leaned on the parapet, gazing out over the vivid, green hills.

It was done, and today it would become official. The engagement between her and the man every young, maiden woman on Earth longed for: Prince Endymion.

She smiled. Yes, Endymion. He had all a woman could ever wish for from a man: good looks, youth, power, influence. And he was the Earth's future King. Today everyone would get to know that it was _she_ who would stand at his side as his wife, and future Queen of the Earth. Yes, all her dreams were finally coming true, and there wasn't anybody who would be able to destroy them.

"Your Highness." A voice interrupted her thoughts. "It is time."

She turned around and looked at the two soldiers standing at the door and nodded. "I'm coming."

She entered the building again and, escorted by the two guards, stepped down the stairs into the hall to announce her luck to all the people on Earth. That she, Princess Beryl, was to marry Prince Endymion.

 _ **xxxxx**_

"Beryl?"

Endymion, Prince of the Earth, looked at his parents in shock. "The Princess of the North?"

"Yes son," his father, the King, answered, "Your mother and I think that this is a very advantageous alliance. So, we have come to an agreement."

"But… she's… she's older than me!" Endymion called out, trying to reason with his father. But the King only waved his hand.

"That's irrelevant," he said dismissively, "It's time you finally got married. I want to see at least one grandchild grow up when I'm still alive, and in the recent years I do not get the impression that you're going to comply with my wishes."

Endymion bit his lip. His father was right, of course and as the only heir it was time he finally choose a bride. But the reason for still being single wasn't his lack of effort to find a girl. In fact there were a lot of young woman, willing to get married with him, the Prince. But there had never been one who caught Endymion's real interest. Although…

Actually there was… somebody… he had in mind. More a dream than reality. He really had tried to find her. He'd even asked for help from two of the Shitennou and each time he was with other people, he looked out for her. But for some reason, he knew he wouldn't find her here on Earth. She was too… supernatural. So, how could he explain to his parents that the girl he had chosen only existed in his dreams? Or at least still.

"Son?"

Endymion winced and looked at his father. "One week," he pleaded, "Just give me one week, father, to find the perfect girl for me. If I don't find her I'll… do as you wish."

His parents looked at each other for a long time.

"Please, this is about my life," he added, when the silence became too long, "and it's _my_ life after all."

At this, his mother suddenly threw a very meaningful gaze at his father, and finally his father sighed.

"One week," the King said, "I give you one week, son, to look for the right girl for you. But if you're not able to find her by that time…"

"…I'll marry the one you choose for me, father." Endymion ended his sentence.

The King sighed again: "I'll find a way to delay the engagement with Princess Beryl."

"You'd better start to look for her," Endymion's mother said kindly and smiled at him.

Endymion nodded in relief. He kissed his mother's cheek and hurried out of the Throne Room.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Kunzite polished his weapon with a cloth one last time, letting the blade shine in the sunlight with satisfaction. He stood up, making a few supple movements through the airs with it. He knew that, maybe, it was a little exaggerated to polish it every day, but as the leader of the Shitennou, the personal guardians of the Earth's Prince, it was his responsibility that everything was always done impeccable. Even if it was just to have a clean blade.

He quickly put his sword back in its scabbard, when he saw his Master approaching and realized immediately that he was very upset. His short black hair was stuck out in all directions. He obviously had passed his fingers through it several times.

"Is something wrong, Master?"

"It's Beryl," the Prince answered simply.

"The Princess of the North?" Kunzite asked, and his Master nodded. Kunzite could understand why the young Prince was so upset. Though he had never seen the North's Princess, he knew that she wasn't a woman that fit his Master.

"At least I've been able to win a week to look for another girl," his Master continued.

"One week? That's not much time to find the perfect girl."

"It's better than nothing," Endymion said, and put his hands on Kunzite's shoulder. "I need your help, Kunzite. Do you remember that dream I told you about?"

Kunzite nodded. "I do, and I hope _you_ remember what _I_ think about a young man's dream of a beautiful girl that comes to him at night." He grinned.

"Kunzite, please, be serious," his young Master answered, "I don't know why but… I know that she exists. I can feel it and I must find her, no matter what it costs."

Kunzite didn't answer. For some reason he felt that maybe it would be better…

"As far as I heard, the Princess of the North is a very… attractive woman."

He saw his Master shiver and, honestly, couldn't blame him for it.

"Maybe if I ask Zoisite again…" Endymion started.

"Don't you dare," Kunzite cut him off, "My head still hurts from the last time he tinkled the ivories, trying to find that girl of your dreams." He sighed. "One week you say?"

"One week," Endymion confirmed, hopeful.

"Well, then, let's turn the Earth upside down, leaving no stone unturned until we've found her."

 _ **xxxxx**_

Every mirror is a window. This was no secret. But a window should be used in a reasonable way. Not as a medium to observe someone's private life.

Serenity sighed and, completely unable to stop herself, bowed over the bowl again. Obliviously, the young Prince of the Earth was deep in conversation with his main guardian. And it seemed to be very serious. The window of water was a mute image. It only permitted her to watch the Earth's happenings, not to eavesdrop on them.

How beautiful he was, even when he was so serious and obviously worried. She could see it as he tightened his eyebrows while he passed his hand through his hair. His magnificent white uniform shimmered in the light with every movement he took.

Serenity lifted her hand and touched the water's surface with her finger. The image blurred and all that remained was her reflection on the water.

Nobody knew about her secret. The passion she felt for the Earth's Prince. It had been love at first sight. It had been a very common day. One of those where she, as so often, had watched the Earth's inhabitants. Serenity had always loved the Earth, the colorful flowers, the green meadows, the brilliant sun and the glittering and blue waters. It was so different from the Moon, where everything was only white and silver and so quite.

Then, one day, she had seen his face in the bowl, and from then on, she had been completely unable to forget him.

Serenity stood up and walked to the terrace to look at the Earth in the sky. "Endymion," she sighed softly.

It wasn't enough that she observed him through the basin. No, a few weeks ago she hadn't been able to control herself any longer. Though it was completely forbidden, she had sneaked to the Earth and into his room, just to watch him sleep. These were her little moments of complete happiness. Just she and him, though he didn't know of her presence. But just watching him, knowing that she was the only one with him at that moment, made her so incredibly happy.

 _But it's forbidden!_ An inner voice reminded Serenity.

Just one more time, the young Princess thought, I'll visit him just this one last time.

Serenity suddenly had to smile. She wasn't able to count anymore how many "last times" there were these days.

But this time… it _really_ will be the last time, she thought, all decided.

 _ **xxxxx**_

It was deep night when Serenity wrapped herself in her coat and stepped outside the Moon Palace, into the silent garden. She looked around, but there was nobody, and ran quickly until she reached the waterfall at the border of the garden.

While the water's mirror was the window to the Earth, the waterfall was its door.

Serenity took a deep breath and finally, thinking of the man she'd fallen in love with, stepped through the water's curtain directly into Endymion's room.

Serenity sighed when she saw him sleeping peacefully in his bed. One hand on his chest, the other over his head. He was so beautiful, so full of life.

She carefully took a step into the room and then another and another until she was standing right beside him. She was so close now that she was able to hear him breathe.

Serenity's heart was pounding in her chest. What had gotten into her? All the other nights she had always tried to keep some distance. She had never dared to approach this close to him. But now it was too late. She was completely unable to control herself.

"Endymion," she whispered and then she slowly bowed down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

.

Zoisite started and stood up quickly from his piano.

Somebody was here. An intruder. He could feel it very clearly. And he or she was right in his Master's room.

Quickly he grabbed his weapon and ran through the corridor straight to his Master's bedroom. He pushed open the door in a hurry and stepped inside. His Master was sitting straight in his bed, staring into space in deep surprise.

Zoisite scanned the room very carefully and only when he was really sure that the presence was gone did he put down his weapon and turned back to his Master.

"Master? Are you all right?"

"Yes… yes… I… think so," the young Prince answered, but Zoisite noticed his more than confused gaze.

"What happened?"

"She was here," his Master said and Zoisite knew exactly whom he meant and a cold shiver ran down his spine. "She was here again, Zoisite, and this time I know for sure, that it wasn't a dream. She… she kissed me."

"Are you sure, Master?" But Zoisite knew that it was unnecessary to ask that. The cold that he was still feeling in his body was answer enough.

"Come on, Zoisite, I know that you've felt it too. Otherwise you wouldn't have entered my room so suddenly."

Zoisite sighed. "I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to offend you."

Endymion waved in a placatory manner. "She exists. And now I know it assuredly." He looked at Zoisite, all decided. "And I will find her. I _must_ find her. Kunzite already agreed to help me with the search." He paused again and Zoisite knew exactly what was coming next. "Will you… too?"

"I can't look for somebody who doesn't want to be found," Zoisite answered evasively.

Endymion smiled. "I know how that must sound to you, Zoisite. Your Master is dreaming of the same perfect girl every night and asks you to find her, to find a dream. But I think we both know now that she isn't a dream. Not after this night. She exists and I must find her."

Zoisite clenched his fists behind his back while withstanding his Master's pleading gaze. He really couldn't explain it, but he had a very bad feeling about all that.

"Zoisite?" his Master's question resounded. He sighed again.

"All right, I'll do what I can, but as for you, Master, I have a condition, too."

"Which is?"

"If we find… that girl, I beg you that, whatever you decide to do, do it with reason and caution."

The young Prince smiled at him. "I will, my loyal friend, I will."

 _ **xxxxx**_

Mercury lifted her long white robe and stepped into the ankle-deep water. She splashed around a little as she walked through the brook and smiled. Water was so unpredictable. How she loved it, its cool and freshness and impermanence.

Yes, it was no wonder Mercury was the Senshi of water. It was her passion, her element and though it was fitful - or maybe just because of that - it had the ability to make its way even through stone.

 _Shouldn't you actually be the strongest then?_

Mercury paused and sighed while she ran her hand through her blue hair. Then she turned around and got off of the riverbed. Feet still wet, she slipped into her slippers and sighed again.

That voice of doubt, it wasn't new to her. She had always had it, but lately it was starting to resound more often and stronger within her head. It wasn't that she was the weakest of the Senshi. She knew that she was as strong as the others, but, nevertheless, she only possessed one attack, and her second one was more bad than good. The other Senshi, in comparison, possessed three or more strong attacks.

Venus, their leader, possessed three, and each of her attack was as strong as two attacks together.

Mercury's "Aqua Mist", however… It was good as a distraction but nothing more. And her "Shine Aqua Illusion" she was only able to accomplish sometimes when she really concentrated, but it was more of a nice fountain, like those in the castle's garden, than a real attack. And that was it, all her powers.

Mercury knew that there was more inside her. More than those weak attacks. She felt that there was a real, big power, a force that was just waiting to be awakened. But all the special training she had undergone with her comrades had so far been useless.

"Your powers are there," the Queen had said once, "You only have to find the key to unlock them."

"The key to unlock them," Mercury whispered as she gazed into the flowing water.

"There you are!"

Mercury turned around and saw Jupiter walking towards her, all dressed up in her Senshi fuku.

"Jupiter, is something wrong?"

The brown haired Senshi smiled. "No, but I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is today."

Mercury gasped. Right! How could she have forgotten? Venus' ceremony!

"I'm coming!" she called and ran towards Jupiter.

"Mercury, wait," her friend said, "haven't you… forgotten something?"

Mercury looked at Jupiter quizzically until the tall Senshi, with a meaningfully gesture, pointed at Mercury and then at herself.

"Oh," Mercury stuttered, "of… of course."

She lifted her right hand, forming a large circle around her and was instantly dressed in her blue fuku. Jupiter was still smiling, and put a hand on Mercury's shoulder. "Have you been brooding again?"

"No… yes… I mean…" Mercury sighed as they started to walk towards the castle. "I'm the only one of us who isn't able to activate her powers."

"You shouldn't lose any sleep over that," Jupiter advised, "Don't forget that you are the youngest of us. It's no wonder you still can't use all your powers to the full. You'll see, one day, they will be there."

Mercury only nodded. That was what all the Senshi and the Queen were saying. She was the youngest and her powers would suddenly awaken one day. But the truth was that she had already passed the age for when her true powers were meant to awaken, as they had for the others.

 _What am I missing?_ Mercury asked herself as they entered the Throne Hall. _What do I need so that I'll finally be able to be a_ real _Senshi?_

 _ **xxxxx**_

The musicians lifted their silver shimmering trumpets, and a festive music rang out across the Throne Room.

Venus walked down the corridor the people had built and stood still before the Queen and the Princess. Beside them Mars, Jupiter and Mercury were standing in a straight line, and though she knew that it was wrong, Venus couldn't help feeling some pride.

It was irrefutable that she was the strongest and more disciplined Senshi of all and therefore, today, she would be honored officially as the leader of the Princess' Senshi. Though actually everybody knew that she was fulfilling her duty as the Senshi's leader since a long time, there had never been a public event because of that.

But Venus knew that she deserved it, which didn't mean that she was arrogant. It was a fact that she had undergone more special training than the others and, hence, she had been the first to awaken all her powers. Each of her attacks was as strong as two ordinary ones. She was disciplined, serious and all ready to fully dedicate herself to the duty of protecting the Princess.

Venus glanced at Mercury, the youngest of the Senshi. Though she would never admit it aloud, the fact that she still hadn't been able to awaken her true powers worried her. Venus knew very well that it had nothing to do with Mercury's capability as a Senshi. It was something inside her. Like there was something missing. Once Mercury found it, she would be able to awaken to the full.

The music stopped and Venus paid attention to the ceremony again.

.

Though Serenity knew that it was wrong, she wished the ceremony was already over.

It wasn't because of Venus. She loved the blonde Senshi. She was like an older sister, strict and serious. But today Serenity was up to something, something very important. She carefully glanced at Mercury, who was following the ceremony with great concentration.

 _Yes_ , Serenity thought again, _Mercury is indeed the right one._

Mercury was always friendly, soft and quiet. And that was the reason she had chosen her for…

"Serenity." Her mother's voice broke into her thoughts. Right! Venus' present. She was still holding it. She handed it quickly to her mother, avoiding her reproachful gaze.

"Venus, leader of the Princess' Senshi," the Queen said, "Take this as a sign of my trust in your loyalty and abilities."

Venus took the present, wrapped in a white cloth, and bowed. The trumpets resounded again and with that the ceremony finally came to its end. Mars and the other Senshi relaxed their stiff posture and walked towards Venus to congratulate her.

Serenity was surprised by the light smile on Venus' face. She normally wasn't the kind of person who showed her feelings to the others. Then she couldn't hold it back any longer. She grabbed Mercury's arm and pulled her into a hidden corner.

"Princess, is something wrong?" the blue haired Senshi asked with a soft voice.

"Not really," Serenity answered, making sure nobody was looking at them or listening.

"What is it then?"

"I… I have to ask you for a really big favor."

Mercury looked at her curiously. "What can I do for you, my Princess?"

Serenity sighed and summoned all her courage.

"I need you to… accompany me to Earth tonight."

Mercury went all pale. "To the Earth?" she asked, and her eyes widened in shock. "Why… why do you wish to go _there_?"

The Princess bit her lip. What could she say to Mercury that sounded at least a little reasonable? Was it really okay to just involve _her_ into this? She who was always so kind, sensitive and friendly. But whom else could she ask? There wasn't another option actually.

"I'd just like to go for a walk through the gardens there," Serenity finally said, "But I know it's too dangerous if I go all alone."

"But… Earth…," Mercury said, frightened, "If something happens… I'm not strong enough, you know that. I… I can't guarantee your safety."

Serenity waved Mercury's doubts away. "Nothing will happen," she insisted, "At night everybody is sleeping there. Please, Mercury, I… just want to have a look, that's all. And afterwards we'll come back immediately. I promise."

Ju _st a look at Endymion, walking through the garden all alone_ , Serenity thought.

It would be so different to see him without his guardians, awake.

Mercury still hesitated. "If Venus comes to know about this… She'll be so angry."

"She won't find out. We'll be back before she'll be able to notice we've disappeared."

"You promise?" Mercury asked.

"I promise."

Finally Mercury sighed, resigned. "All right. Where shall we meet?"

 _ **xxxxx**_

"Damn!" Jadeite cursed, annoyed.

"You've missed the mark again," Nephrite said, grinning.

"I know that, thanks for the advice," his friend answered, and walked over to the tree to pull his dagger out from the trunk.

Nephrite knew very well that Jadeite was forcing back his tears right now. He patted his shoulder. "Come on, it's not that bad, buddy."

"It's easy for you to say that," Jadeite said croakily, "You're not the weakest of the Shitennou. You haven't missed that mark again and again!"

"You just need to practice more, that's all."

"If I practice more than I do now I won't have time to sleep anymore," Jadeite sighed. "Sometimes I think that all the practice in the world won't be of use to me."

Nephrite suddenly had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jadeite asked.

"Man," Nephrite answered, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Have some more pride and patience."

Suddenly Jadeite grinned back. "Patience, heh? You're one to talk. What about that girl from last week?"

Nephrite shrugged indifferently. "What about her? We broke up, that's all. There's nothing special about that."

"Yeah, sure, despite the fact that she's… let me try and remember… the fifth girl you've broken up with within the last three months. You wanna know what _I_ think?"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway."

"They can't hold out with you for more than one week. And you know what? You really can't blame them, considering your… special charm." He leaned towards Nephrite. "And by 'special charm', I don't mean your handsome looks and gallant ways."

"Why don't you focus on _your_ own problems?" Nephrite yelled, his good mood extinguished. This was his weak point and Jadeite knew it. But it wasn't actually the girls' fault. _He_ got bored with _them_ because none of them felt like the right one…

"I just haven't found the right one yet, that's all," he finally said.

"I've just been asking myself if the right one for you has even been born," Jadeite teased.

"Oh, I know she has," Nephrite asserted, unimpressed, "She's out there somewhere."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know it. Somewhere, there's the perfect woman for me and once I've found her… I'll never let her go again."

"Unless she beats it," Jadeite said, grinning, "Because she can't stand red hotheads."

Nephrite boxed Jadeite's shoulder with a little more force than actually necessary, and so his friend stumbled backwards and fell on his butt.

"Man, Nephrite!" he called out.

"Think before you talk," Nephrite simply answered, unmoved, as he stretched out his hand to help Jadeite stand up again. Jadeite only swore as he stood up and brushed off the dust from his clothes.

"And now," Nephrite said, "let's make you finally hit that mark at least once."

 _ **xxxxx**_

Venus smiled and finally opened her eyes. She looked at the white box from which a wonderful music could be heard. She carefully stroked it with her fingers. It was Moon Glass! She had recognized it at first glance. A glass that was more legend than reality; it had to remain in a deep and hallowed place on the Moon for over 200 years before it could be used. She closed her eyes again and sighed. The melody was simple and still it touched her. There was something quietly reassuring in it.

Venus couldn't remember the last time she had felt so calm and… relaxed. The music made everything around her seem so peaceful and silent.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and frowned. The peace she had just felt was gone at once. She closed the precious box, and stood up to leave her room. She looked up and down the corridor but there was nothing that caught her attention.

Yet there was something, something that had interrupted the peace she had just felt, the silence…

Venus winced. That's it! It was _too_ quiet here. She turned around and hurried to the Princess' room. It was empty. She checked the music room, the corridors and the garden. Nothing. The Princess wasn't anywhere to be found.

A terrible suspicion started to form in Venus' head and she clenched her fists.

"Oh no," she whispered, pressing her fist against her lips, "Oh… holy Moon, no!"

 _ **xxxxx**_

It was deep night and Zoisite played the piano softly. It was an easy melody, just sending out light energy waves only he was able to feel. Though he was a good fighter, using his waved dagger and the power of telekinesis, the piano was his favorite and strongest weapon. It enabled him to feel the approaching of any enemy and their exact number and direction, so actually it wasn't even necessary to set up guards around the castle. But it was always best to ensure the highest security, of course.

However it wasn't just because of that, he played the instrument so often. It was his personal passion.

" _She exists. And now I know it assuredly. And I will find her. I must find her."_

Zoisite sighed but went on playing. Why in the world had he agreed to help? He didn't know why, but he felt that if his Master would find her…

Suddenly, he felt a change in the surrounding. But it wasn't the approaching of an enemy. It felt different. It was as if… a doorway had opened. A doorway from another dimension.

Zoisite shivered when he realized what kind of "dimension" it belonged to.

"No", he whispered, "That can't be!"

And then, all at once, images crashed down on him. Images of a red haired Queen with dark power, images of battles and death and ruined planets in flames. Images of his comrades lying down on the floor, looking at him with empty eyes.

Zoisite fell to the ground and found himself completely unable to stand up again. The images in his mind, repeating over and over again, paralyzed him.

"Master," he moaned, clearly aware of the fact that he couldn't hear him, "Please, Master, don't… Don't do it. Don't go to her."

Then everything went black.

 _ **xxxxx**_

What a wonderful, quiet night.

Endymion sighed, and started to walk down the stairs to the garden. He looked at the sky. It was a new Moon, so the shining disc wasn't visible tonight, but still it was there, hidden by the Earth's shadow.

Why did the Moon hold such a large attraction to him? He couldn't understand it, but to him the Moon was the most fascinating celestial body in existence. He had wondered what life was like there, what kind of people lived there…

He winced as a strange feeling overcame him. He wasn't alone. There was somebody - or something- in the shrubbery observing him.

Endymion quickly drew his sword, pointing it towards the plants where he could feel the hidden presence.

"Show yourself!" he shouted.

"Princess, let's go," he heard a worried voice whispering.

"It's too late! I know you're there!" Endymion said firmly, "Come out now and maybe I'll let you go."

For a long time nothing happened, but suddenly, a young, blue-haired young woman jumped out.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" she called. A cool wave of mist seeped out of her hands, straight towards him. Endymion blocked it with his sword, a little surprised at how easy it was to fight back against the attack. The young woman's eyes widened in shock as her own attack hit her, and she fell hardly to the ground.

Endymion walked towards her, pointing his sword at her. He saw her start to tremble, and there were tears in her eyes.

"No, wait, please." A soft voice came now from the bush. Endymion turned his head. The leaves of the shrubbery rustled and finally a small, thin shape emerged slowly. It took only one step into the sparse light, but it was enough for him to recognize her.

Endymion let fall his sword in shock.

"You!" he exclaimed.

"Endymion," was all the woman of his dreams replied.

15


	3. Latency and terms

_**Latency and terms**_

Mercury started to tremble when she saw how the Prince, all of a sudden, took his sword and stretched it towards the bush the Princess and she were hiding.

She knew that it had been a mistake to come here. In fact she hadn't wanted to come here from the beginning. She had never told that anybody, but the Earth and its people… scared her. They all seemed so tall and rude. The Earth was hectic, full of noise, flashing lights and dazzling colours. So different from the silent and quiet Moon. Whenever there were duties to fulfil on the Earth Mercury had tried to avoid them.

And now she was just on the planet that scared her so much, with the duty to protect the Moon Princess, weak as she was.

And the Earth's Prince was walking towards them now with drawn sword.

Mercury didn't need to look at the weapon more closely to see that it was well sharpened. Her heart beat in her throat and she desperately tried to suppress the trembling of her body.

„Show yourself!" the Prince shouted now.

„Princess," Mercury whispered terrified, „Let's go."

„It's too late," the Prince's voice resounded now very closely, „I know you're there. Come out and maybe I'll let you go."

Mercury clenched her fists, and took several breaths.

 _It's my duty to protect the Princess_ , she thought, _even if I have to leave my life for it_.

She sighed one more time and then she jumped out of the hiding place. Maybe if she was able to surprise him…

„Mercury Aqua Mist!" she called and threw her wave of mist against the Prince. She knew that her attack wasn't strong but, nevertheless, the easiness with which the man fought back her attack surprised her.

Her own mist was thrown back at her and she fell hardly to the ground. All she saw then was the tip of the Earth Prince's weapon appointing her throat.

„Wait, please."

Mercury closed her eyes in grief.

 _I've failed_ , she thought, _that's all my fault because I'm a useless weakling._

The leaves of the bush rustled and Princess Serenity stepped out now. And then something strange happened. The Prince suddenly let fall down his sword looking at the Princess with wide eyes.

„You!" he called out as if he knew her.

„Endymion," was all Serenity replied smiling.

 _She knows him?_ Mercury asked herself, all surprised.

„That… that can not be," the Prince said now and rubbed his eyes, „It must be a dream."

Serenity's smile widened as she slowly stretched out one hand towards him. „I am real."

Mercury saw that her hand trembled a little, but beside that the princess remained firmly the way she was.

 _Princess_ , Mercury thought, _what have you done?_

And then the Prince also lifted his hand to touch the young Princess' fingers.

„It's you," he whispered, „It's really you." His fingers enclosed Serenity's hand tightly. „I've been looking for you everywhere!"

„Really?" the Princess asked with a wide smile, "Why?"

„Because… I want you to be my wife. I want you to marry me."

„What?"

Only when the Prince and the Princess were looking at her in surprise, Mercury realized that she had spoken out loud her question. She ducked a little, but to her own surprise the Prince stepped before her now and offered his hand to help her up. She hesitated before she accepted.

„I'm sorry for attacking you," he apologized then, „I hope you're not hurt?"

„No," was all she was able to answer. „Princess, we have to go."

Serenity nodded and stepped beside Mercury.

„Wait," the Prince said, „Go? Where?"

„Back. It's time," the Princes only explained and started to follow Mercury to the door to the Moon.

„Please," the Prince pleaded and grabbed for Serenity's hand, „tell me at least your name."

 _How can it be that he didn't recognise her?_ Mercury wondered

The young Princess, however, looked at him with a wide smile. „Serenity," she answered, „My name is Serenity."

And then she finally followed Mercury through the door that guided them back to the Moon.

„Will I see you again, Serenity?" Mercury heard him call from far away.

„Tomorrow," the Princess called back to Mercury's surprise before the door closed behind them, „I'll come back tomorrow."

 _ **xxxxx**_

„I've found her!"

Kunzite almost fell out of his bed when his Master rushed into his room all of a sudden.

„What?" he asked, still drowsy.

„I've found her!" the Prince repeated, „The girl from my dream."

„Really?" Kunzite said, somehow feeling unable to really follow his Master's words. „So, who is she, the one who didn't let you sleep all these nights?"

„Her name is… Serenity."

„Serenity?" A cold shiver went down Kunzite's spine and he was wide-awake now. There was only one Serenity he knew, and if it really was _that_ person the Prince meant… „You don't… you don't mean… the Moon Princess."

„Yes I do," Endymion confirmed his fear, „I didn't recognized her at the beginning, but then she told me her name and I saw the crescent Moon on her forehead."

Kunzite stood up immediately and grabbed his Master's shoulders. „Master, I'm begging you, you must not see her again. Stop it, before it's too late."

„What?" the Prince asked in deep surprise. „But why?"

„Because she's not human. She's a Moon habitant. Your people… they won't understand it. This could end up… very badly."

Endymion started to laugh and patted Kunzite's shoulders. „Oh Kunzite, for a moment I thought… Man you almost got me."

Kunzite let fell down his hands, realizing that it was useless. He saw the all-passionate sight of his Master and he knew that he was already completely lost to… that woman.

„Master…" he gave it one more try.

„I'll introduce her to my parents tomorrow as my future wife," Endymion interrupted him.

„No!" Kunzite called out and continued quickly, „I mean… you'd better wait. Why so fast?"

„Because my parents agreed that the engagement with Princess Beryl would be resolved if I find the right woman in one week. The sooner they cancel that engagement the better it will be."

„The week isn't over yet."

„Kunzite…"

„Master," Kunzite said, placing his hands on the young Prince's shoulder again, „please, listen to me. There are still five days left. Go on my behalf and… meet her during that time. It will give you two the opportunity to get to know each other better. So you can be sure she _really_ is the right one, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with."

He saw how his Master hesitated for a long time, but then, to Kunzite's relief, he nodded.

„All right, Kunzite, you're my friend. I've always trusted in your advices and I'll do it now, too. I'll do as you say."

Kunzite sighed and his Master left the room.

 _Five days_ , Kunzite thought, _during this time a lot can happen, a lot can change, even Prince Endymion's feelings. And maybe by that time the Master will realize that it had been more the dream he had been in love with than the real person._

Kunzite got changed quickly and left his room. There was only one person he could talk about all that now. And though he knew that he wouldn't like to be woke up at this hour Kunzite had no other choice.

 _ **xxxxx**_

„Have you gone mad?" Venus exclaimed and looked at Mercury in deep anger. All the young Senshi could do was to bow her head and look to the ground.

„It wasn't her fault, I've forced her to do that," the Princess said now, "She had no idea that I…"

„I didn't ask for that," Venus replied. Though her position gave her the right to reprimand the Princess from time to time she knew that maybe she had been a little too harsh. But the truth was she felt guilty too. She knew that the Princess had been up to something. She had felt it from the moment she had looked into her eyes at the ceremony. And of course it had been Mercury she had chosen for her plan. The most friendly and, because of that also the most weak, Senshi. No one else would have been so… stupid to commit such a big mistake.

„You've put in risk the Princess' life," Venus blamed her now, „Have you ever thought about that?"

„Nothing happened, Venus," Serenity tried to defend the blue-haired Senshi once more, but Venus ignored her.

„Mercury, your true powers haven't awakened yet, that's why you are the weakest of us. You are unable to fight to the full let alone to protect the Princess' life. Your action hasn't been just headless, but also completely irresponsible."

Venus saw how Mercury clenched her fists and she knew that the young Senshi was holding back her tears. The truth about her missing powers and her weakness was her weak point.

Venus blamed herself again. Wasn't all that actually her own fault? After all she was the leader and from the moment she'd felt the Princess' intention to do something she should have been observing her. That way all this now could have been avoided. But all Venus had been able to do was to wait before the gate to the Earth until they had come back. Venus knew that it wasn't fair at all to drain off her frustration on Mercury, but after all she was a Sailor Senshi and as such she had responsibilities and duties, and if she wasn't able to learn by now…

„Mercury," Venus continued now, „I hope you're ready to face the consequences."

„Yes, I am," Mercury answered subdued.

„No, Venus, please," the Princess pleaded now, „It really wasn't her fault, it was mine… She… she didn't want to do this, but I insisted until she had no other choice than to agree."

„Princess Serenity, I appreciate your wish to defend her, but a Sailor Senshi has to be strong enough to resist such kind of… childish insistence."

Venus saw how the Princess blushed a little. _Good_ , she thought, it wouldn't be bad if she took a little lesson from all that too.

She looked at Mercury again. „You, still, aren't strong enough." Mercury winced and bit her lips. „Now, if you're not able to awaken your power in one week…"

„What does all that noise mean? What's going on here?"

Venus bowed immediately as the Queen suddenly appeared.

„Your Majesty," she said, „Please, forgive me, but I've failed in my position as leader of the sailor Senshi.

„You did? Let me hear."

„Oh mother!" the Princess said instead, all excited, „I've met him. Endymion. I've finally talked to him."

„You… did what?" Queen Serenity asked toneless and Venus winced.

„You Majesty…"

„I went to the Earth tonight," Serenity continued, „Mercury has been so kind to escort me. She really did a wonderful job. And then… Endymion appeared and he recognized me! He wants to meet me again, he… wants me to become his wife!"

 _What?!_ , Venus thought all alarmed and then she heard the laugh.

„Calm down, child, everything by its time. So you'll meet him again tomorrow?"

Venus frowned about the calm tone in the Queen's voice. Could it be that she already knew about her daughter's crush on the Earth's Prince?

„Venus," the Queen said and Venus stood up in a straight position, „You and Mercury will escort my daughter to the Earth tomorrow."

„But my Queen…!" Venus wanted to contradict her in shock.

„I know, my daughter's safety is completely guaranteed with you two," the Queen simply said. She placed her hand on Venus' shoulder for a quick moment then she walked away.

Back remained an all excited Princes, a relieved Mercury… and a more than confused Venus. But finally she was able to regain control.

„Mercury," she said coldly, „that doesn't mean you're out of trouble. Instead, your responsibility has just increased. So, if you're not able to awaken your true powers within one week… you'll have to leave the Sailor Senshi."

„Venus!" Serenity called out all upset, „that's not fair!"

„That's my last word," Venus simply said and left.

 _ **xxxxx**_

„ _Zoisite!"_

He felt as if someone had plugged his ears with wadding.

„ _Zoisite!"_

Before him appeared the contour of a woman and though he wasn't able to see her face he knew that she was smiling at him… and she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen in his whole life.

„Zoisite, damn, wake up man!" the voice suddenly became deep and rough and Zoisite felt a clap on his face. Finally he opened his eyes, realizing that he was still lying on the ground beside his piano bench. Kunzite appeared in his field of view. He had gripped him by his shoulders and looked at him in deep worry.

„Finally!" he said. „Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to wake you up?"

All of a sudden Zoisite remembered the vision he had. The Prince, the Moon Princess, the world in ruins.

„The Master," he gasped, „our Master. You must stop him!"

„What?"

„That girl he's looking for, she's here. It's the Moon Princess. We have to stop him. Otherwise we and the whole world will end up in a disaster."

Zoisite saw how Kunzite's eyes widened, becoming all pale and the expression of shock on his face didn't please Zoisite at all.

„Oh, Zoisite," he said, sitting back on his heels, „I… I'm afraid that it's too late."

„What are you saying?"

„The Master… he has already met her and… he wants to marry her."

Everything inside Zoisite went numb and then a deep cold got hold of him. Slowly he sat up and lent his front on his knees. „Oh no," was all he was able to say, „oh… no… Kunzite."

„That's why I came to you," his leader spoke now, „What shall we do now?"

Zoisite sat up straight and started to rub his forehead.

„I… I don't know," he finally replied.

„What do you mean by saying you don't know?" Kunzite asked now a little upset, „Normally you use to be the one who always has an answer for everything."

„I had a vision," Zoisite simply said, „A vision of the Master and the Moon Princess and the world was in flames. No matter what we will try, the Prince is completely lost to that… woman. All we can do is…" He interrupted himself and finally stood up. Kunzite did as well but as Zoisite didn't continue he grabbed him by his shoulder.

„All we can do is what?"

„Trying to convince the Master," Zoisite said, „Trying to make him see the reality, the consequences this relationship will have for the Earth."

„And if he doesn't want to understand?"

„I don't believe that he would sacrifice the planet just for her. He isn't that selfish. We are his guardians and, as he always sais, also his friends. Sooner or later he will have to believe us."

Kunzite nodded in agreement. „That makes perfect sense." He sighed and after a long pause he said: „You're right, Zoisite, maybe the Master is a fool because he felt in love, but he's not irresponsible. He will make the right decision."

„Let's hope it," Zoisite answered all honest, but the cold that had gotten hold of him still remained in his body.

 _ **xxxxx**_

„Mercury Aqua Blizzard!"

A white cloud was formed around Mercury's hands and little pieces of ice appeared in it.

 _That's it_ , Mars thought, _she's finally got it_.

But before Mercury was able to freeze the puppet before her, the ice melted away and the cloud turned into dust and disappeared. The disappointment in Mercury's face was unmistakable as she let herself fall down on her knees.

„That was very close," Mars tried to encourage her, „Now all you have to do is to keep on."

Mars saw the tremble of Mercury's shoulders and knew that she was crying. She sighed and sat beside her, putting one arm around her.

„Oh, Mercury, please calm down. That wasn't bad, really. Everything will be fine. Don't lose hope."

„How am I supposed to keep on hoping?" Mercury sobbed now. „Five days, five… bloody days have already passed and all I'm able to do is to form a weak cloud of ice that melts away just when I want to use it."

„But five days ago you weren't even able to create the Aqua Blizzard," Mars tried to cheer her up. „So, after all, you've made progress."

„But it's not enough. Not enough… to stay."

Mars bit her lips. Of course everyone of the Senshi knew how important it was for Mercury to activate at least one new power. If her true powers wouldn't be awakened in the next two days…

„I'll have to leave the Senshi," Mercury said now with toneless voice. „It's over, Mars."

„Please don't say that. You still have two days left."

„Even if it were two years, it's hopeless. I won't be able to awaken my true powers." Mercury sighed and stood up.

Mars stepped before her taking her hands into hers. „Don't give up before the time is really over. So much can happen in two days."

„Nothing will happen!" Mercury called out now and shook off Mars' hands. „It's over! I'm done. There is no hope anymore. Not for me." And she turned around and ran away.

„Mercury!" Mars called behind her making a move to follow her, but then she stopped. No, Mercury needed to be left alone for now, some time to calm down.

Mars sighed and sat down on a rock. _Only two days left. Two days_.

To be honest she had to wonder about Venus. She knew that their leader was strict but this… had surprised even _her_ and she knew that she wasn't the only one. Jupiter had been surprised too.

„Miss icy has gone too far this time," the tall Senshi had said, „One week? This is as if she actually had told her to already pack her suitcases."

Venus must have been very angry with Mercury, Mars thought, but all this because she escorted the Princess to the Earth? Couldn't it be that, maybe, Venus was mad at herself because she hadn't been able to avoid...

 _No way_ , Mars thought smiling, _that's impossible. Not Venus_.

She wasn't that kind of person who reacted like that. But, nevertheless…

„Mars!"

Mars turned around and looked at Jupiter who was running down the white hill towards her. Though she wasn't dressed in her green warrior dress but in her white robe, she, nevertheless, looked like a warrior due to her size. Always ready to fight.

Now she was standing before her, suppressing on her knees and trying to catch breath.

„Is something wrong?" Mars asked a little bit worried

„No… Yes… I mean…"

Jupiter took one last breath and finally straightened up.

„We'll go to the Earth. All together."

„What?"

Jupiter nodded. „The Earth's Prince… he wants to introduce the Princes to his parents, officially, as his fiancée."

„What?" was all Mars was able to repeat.

„Yes," Jupiter confirmed.

„But… the Queen… she can't truly allow…"

„It's been her order that all the Senshi escort the Princess to the Earth tomorrow."

„Tomorrow? So soon?"

„Yes. As far as I'm informed the Prince was given one week to find the girl he wanted to marry. So, the week is over and tomorrow he wants to introduce his… chosen one to his parents."

Mars shook her head. In the last five days, while Mercury had tried to awaken her powers so desperately Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion had been dating every night. They were only short moments. And, apart from the first official time, where Mercury had to go too on the Queen's demand, only Venus escorted the Princes to the Earth. The Prince never had come to the Moon. But now they all would have to go to the Earth because…

An image appeared before Mars all of a sudden and she winced. It was an image of a planet in red flames, all destroyed…

„Mars!"

She felt how Jupiter was shaking her and she blinked several times.

„Did you have a vision?" the tall Senshi asked calmly. Mars nodded

„You're all pale. What did you see?"

„I… I saw the Earth… in flames," Mars answered.

„What are you saying?"

"The Earth… There will be no wedding, Jupiter. The planet will be destroyed and then…" she looked at Jupiter, "…the Moon too."

"But… we… I mean… Isn't there anything we can do about it?" Jupiter whispered terrified.

Mars only shook her head and saw how all colour drained from Jupiter's face. "I'm afraid it's too late. Decisions have been made. The die is cast. The Moon Princess' and the Earth Prince's love will guide us straight into a disaster."

"I can't believe that, Mars," Jupiter shouted, "There must be something we can do!"

"Only if we kill the lovers."

The sudden silence that followed was so intense it roared in her head.

"That's all we can do?" Jupiter's voice was trembling, "just watch how the Earth and the Moon get destroyed? Because of love? How's that possible?"

Mars rubbed her forehead as the images began to fade and, despite their cruelty, leaving a very clear feeling inside her. "I don't know, but… there is something I just felt."

She looked at Jupiter and smiled lightly. "It's hope."

"Hope", Jupiter whispered.

Mars nodded. "Yes, hope. I felt it very clearly. I still do."

"And what does that mean for us? Didn't you just say that the die is cast?"

"That's true," Mars said and put her hands on Jupiter's shoulder, "but as long as we won't give up, as long as we hope for the best, believing that love can't be a reason for a disaster maybe we're able to change fate after all."

 _ **xxxxx**_

"Mother, please, I'm begging you!"

Endymion watched his mother giving instructions to her servant who was packing the big coffers.

"It's your father's decision," she only replied.

"She is coming tomorrow. I wanted you to know her. My future wife, your future daughter-in-law!"

"You've got what you wanted, right son?" Endymion winced a little when he heard his father's voice behind him, "Now leave it to us to handle the situation concerning the annulation of the engagement that actually had to be."

"But can't that at least wait another day? You could leave tomorrow right after…"

"Do you want that marriage?"

Endymion finally looked at his father. "Yes father, I do."

"In that case I don't see the reason for you to be complaining. You'll marry the girl _you_ want, we handle with the other side."

"But father…"

"Introduce her to your Shitennou. You spend more time with them then with us anyway."

"That's not fair, darling," the Queen said now, "Endymion is right. We actually could leave tomorrow night so we could meet…"

"We'll leave tonight," the King cut her, "and that's my last word." With this he turned around and left the room.

"I'm sorry, Endymion," his mother said regretfully, "but you know your father. Once he made a decision…" She smiled at her son. "You are not that different from him, you know."

Endymion smiled back. He stepped before his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Now," she said, "Who is she? Who is that girl you are so in love with. Is she worth to marry my son?"

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life," Endymion got into raptures, "She's… not from this world."

"But _who_ is she? Where is she from? What's her name? You never told us that."

Endymion's smile widened. "You will get to know her once you're back from your journey."

"Why are you making such a big mystery about her?"

"Because it's impossible to describe her with words. I can't. No matter what I would say it wouldn't be true."

First his mother frowned but then she smiled again. "Very well, looks like I have no choice. So I'll have to wait until we're back."

"I know you will love her, mother." Endymion asserted.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Beryl was looking through the window of her room into the wideness and smiled. Finally. Tomorrow the King and the Queen would arrive, together with Endymion for sure, for the engagement-ceremony.

"Endymion," she whispered, "At last you will be mine."

12


	4. Encounters

_**Encounters**_

"Nephrite!"

Nephrite slowly lowered his fist without letting go of his opponent's collar, and looked at Kunzite.

The black haired Shitennou was standing a few steps behind looking at him very reproachfully.

"What?" Nephrite asked defiantly, "He's started it."

"Let him go," Kunzite demanded.

"But…"

"I said: Let. Him. Go."

Nephrite hesitated, unwilling to obey but then he snored in frustration and finally let the other man go. But, nevertheless, as he walked past him, he couldn't resist pushing him away hardly with his right shoulder so he fell to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" Kunzite asked as they walked along the gravelled path.

"You're right, brother, I should have kicked that bastard's ass _before_ you were able to prevent it," Nephrite answered and turned around, "Maybe I should…"

Kunzite grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare!"

Nephrite clenched his fists until his finger hurt. His breath quickened and he could hear his blood pounding in his ears. As so many times he felt as if he was about to explode. He looked at Kunzite full of rage. How could he dare…?

"Don't _you_ dare to look at me like that, did you hear me?" Kunzite said with strong voice as if he had just read Nephrite's thoughts. "Now calm down at last, damn it!"

They looked at each other for a long time, but finally it was Nephrite who bowed his gaze and nodded.

"Okay, okay, I got it," he said, when he was sure, that he really did, "You can let go of me now."

Still Kunzite waited for a moment, but then he released Nephrite's arm at last and slowly they kept on walking.

"So… what was it this time, little brother?" Kunzite broke the silence.

"He called me a blockhead, " Nephrite answered still upset, "that I might have forces in my fists, but not… in my brain."

He saw how Kunzite tried to supress to grin. "That's why you decided to prove the contrary with your fists?"

"Yes, I…" Damned, only now he realised how stupid that sounded. "That's another one of your trick questions, right?" he asked instead.

"Trick question or not, this has been the third time this week I had to intervene and who knows what else is going on behind my back. You really _must_ learn to control your temper, Nephrite."

Nephrite stood still and looked at Kunzite a little bit surprised. He only called him by his name when he was very angry with him or if there was something very serious he had to tell him. And as it actually seemed that his anger wasn't that big anymore…

"What is it, brother?"

Kunzite sighed. "You must learn to control yourself," he repeated.

"Or… what?"

"Or you… won't be no longer permitted to be part of the Earth Prince's guardians. You can't be a Shitennou anymore."

"What?" Nephrite called out in disbelief, "But… but that's my life. That's all I have!"

"Very well, little brother, then you know perfectly what to do."

Kunzite smiled now and patted Nephrite's shoulder. "And now get yourself ready, son, it's almost time."

"Time for what?" Nephrite wondered.

"Oh please, don't tell me you've forgotten…"

"That's today? Oh darn!"

"Nephrite…" Kunzite said warningly, "promise me that you'll behave yourself."

Nephrite couldn't but sigh in frustration. "But, brother, they're Moon habitants!"

"It doesn't matter where they're from. They're our guests and after all… the Princess is our Master's chosen one."

"Moon habitants," Nephrite repeated, whimpering dramatically.

Kunzite clapped the back of his head. "I'm serious, Nephrite, pull yourself together or you will have to leave just today. Have I made myself clear enough even for you?"

Again Nephrite felt how his blood started to boil, his heart pumping faster, his breath, the desire to beat something, anything. He clenched his fists and somehow reached to force back all that rage inside him.

"Yes… Sir," he finally hissed.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other," Kunzite said and signalised him to walk faster.

 _Moon people_ , Nephrite thought contemptuously while he followed Kunzite, _How could our Master have been able to fall in love with someone from the Moon?_

No matter what Kunzite said, but Moon people should be avoided. Everybody knew that they were weak and poor in powers. It wasn't that he had seen anybody of them fighting. Why should he? But as far as he knew the Princess' guardians were all women. Wasn't that proof enough that their men were all weak? If they weren't strong enough to protect the princess so women had to take that part…

 _All right_ , Kunzite, Nephrite thought as they approached the Royal palace, _I'll do my best to pull myself together, but I'll never be able to concern that… people equal to us._

"Zoisite, please!"

"No," Zoisite answered without interrupting his piano playing.

"Come on, you can't do this to me just because she displeases you."

" _Displease_?" the white clad Shitennou looked at Endymion now that intensely he couldn't but force back a shiver. "I wish that were the only reason, Master. In that case I would even be able to at least feign to be happy for you."

"Zoisite…"

"My visions never fail, you know that. And I told you several times about the vision I had if you and the Moon Princess…"

"But didn't you always said, too, that the future depends on our choices in the present? What if you're wrong this time?"

"Have I ever been wrong, Master?"

Endymion bit his lip. No, Zoisite had never been wrong. But this time he was. An Endymion denied to believe that the love he felt for Serenity could cause such a disaster Zoisite prophesied. The world's destruction. How could love be able to cause that? Impossible.

"I love her," Endymion finally said, "She's my life."

"If you want me to be there today you'll have to force me, my Prince."

"I don't want to force you as your Prince," Endymion answered sadly, "I'm asking you… as your friend."

Zoisite had finished his playing and Endymion knew, that he would start another one, but to his own surprise he hesitated and with a big sigh he dropped his hands into his lap.

"Just… let me play one last song," he finally said with soft voice, "I want… to make sure the surrounding is safe."

Endymion knew that this "song" could be a very long one. "Zoisite…"

"I'll be there, Master, I give you my word."

Endymion hesitated, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that Zoisite never broke his word.

"Just… don't make it too long," he asked then and left the room.

Mercury's heart was beating strongly in her chest as she walked along the corridor with the other Senshi to the Throne Room.

So today was the day. Everybody was here to escort the princess who was about to get to know her future parents-in-law.

"Oh Venus, I'm so nervous," Serenity said all excited, "Endymion wants to introduce me to his parents today."

She paused before a mirror and started to check her hair, which, though, was in best condition. Mercury herself had brushed and arranged it.

"Princess," Venus said a little impatiently, "we have to go on. We don't have much time."

"Don't worry," Mercury said encouragingly, trying to ignore Venus' boring sight, "you look as gorgeous as ever."

Serenity sighed and kept on walking, Mercury by her left.

" _If you're not able to awaken your true powers in one week… you'll have to leave the Sailor Senshi."_

Mercury suppressed the trembling that was about to overwhelm her body, every time she remembered Venus' words. It'd been only thanks to the Princess' plea that the Senshi's leader had lessen her condition to one power. But nevertheless… Despite all the hours of training with Mars and Jupiter she hadn't been able to awaken a new power.

 _Today is my last mission_ , Mercury thought in big grief, _Tomorrow… I'll have to leave the Sailor Senshi._

They finally reached the big Throne Room and stepped through its entrance into the big hall. The young prince was waiting there surrounded by three men, which, Mercury supposed, were his guardians the Shitennou.

Still Mercury couldn't avoid the cold shiver of fear that ran down her spine, when she remembered that night she had tried to attack the Earth's prince and how easy it had been for him to immobilize her.

He smiled now and came towards the princess, who was looking around quizzically. "Your parents?" she asked.

Only now Mercury remarked that neither the King nor the Queen were present.

"They've been… detained," Endymion answered with a strange tone in his voice.

"Oh, that's too bad," Serenity said disappointed.

The prince took her right hand and placed a kiss on its back. "Next time," he asserted. "For today, please, let me introduce you to my guardians and loyal friends."

He guided the princess to the group of three men and placed one hand on the shoulder of a black haired man with a white cape, who was unmistakably the oldest of them.

"This is Kunzite," the Prince said "He's my top general. So, he's the one who calls the shot over the others.

"It's a pleasure, princess," the general said friendly as he bowed.

Now the Prince pointed at a young man who was all dressed up in red; even his hair was red, but that wasn't what really caught Mercury's attention. No, the really captivating about him were his eyes, a strong and deep blue. She couldn't avoid to wince as, for a very brief moment, he looked at her with his intense sight.

"What… incredible eyes," Mercury whispered to Jupiter, hoping that nobody else in the room could hear it. Jupiter nodded slowly.

"This is Nephrite," Prince Endymion explained, "Don't wonder about the colour of his clothes. It fits with his temper."

"Master!" the red-haired man called out, and they laughed.

Mercury didn't take note about the third guardian the Prince was presenting now. All her attention belonged to that red-dressed man.

Nephrite. His voice, his laugh, his incredible gaze, those wonderful blue eyes.

 _As if the river itself had given him that colour_ , she thought, _Nephrite_.

"Shouldn't they be four?"

Venus' question took Mercury out of her daydream. She winced and looked at her in surprise, just like all the others. But, of course she withstood them calmly as ever.

"That's right," the Prince answered slowly.

"So, where is the fourth? Is he _detained_ too?" Venus asked.

"Venus," Mars whispered, "Mind your manners."

"I'm sure he'll show up soon," Endymion said and then looked at the Princess. "How about, in the meantime, you introduce us to your lovely Senshi?"

Mercury straightened up a little, because, maybe, when the Princess would introduce her, _he_ would look at her once more, even if it would be for a second…

"There is no need to make a fuss over us. We're here to protect the princess, not to make small talk. So, the King and the Queen are detained? I think there's no more reason to stay. Princess, let's go."

 _No_ , Mercury thought.

"No," the princess said at the same time, "Venus, please, we just have arrived, I… I don't want to go already."

 _Just a little more time… to look at him_ , Mercury wished with pounding heart.

"Let them go, Princess," Nephrite blurt out and clenched his fists. Why was he so nervous? He looked straight at the leader of the Senshi and continued: "If you want to go, just go. With or without you, we're perfectly capable of protecting our Master _and_ his Princess."

That girl, that blue-haired Senshi; he couldn't avoid to glimpse at her very quickly and inconspicuously

"Calm down, red-boy, or your face will match your uniform," Venus replied.

"You…" Nephrite hissed and made one threateningly step forward. Woman or not, for this he would kick her…

Kunzite stepped before him and pushed him back.

"Stop it now," he said, "Both of you. This is not the moment to get into a fight. The Princess came to see our Master and I'm sure we all want this to get well."

A long silence followed and Nephrite took the opportunity to look at her again. How beautiful she was. Her shining, blue hair, the delicate facial features. There was something fragile about her giving him the strange wish to protect her.

 _Idiot_ , he reprimanded himself, _She's a Moon habitant!_

And just in that moment she looked at him and he felt a warm wave running through his body.

"Mercury," Venus said now, and the blue-haired Senshi looked at her leader immediately. "You'll stay with the princess. Mars and Jupiter will monitor the palace's surroundings."

 _Arrogant bitch_ , Nephrite thought annoyed.

"And what about you, my great leader?" he just couldn't resist to say, receiving a strong clap from Kunzite on the back of his head.

Venus looked at him motionlessly.

"I'll monitor the hallway," she finally said, "And as for you, Kunzite, I suppose you know best how to use your incomplete group of guardians, especially your red hothead over there."

With this she turned around to leave the room.

 _You dammed little_ … Nephrite lunged towards her but Kunzite and also Jadeite jumped to get hold of him, while Venus left the room together with the two other Senshi.

"Would you please pull yourself together, for God's sake?" Kunzite hissed into his ear. "Have you already forgotten what we have been talking about?"

Nephrite clenched his fists. He didn't care what Kunzite said. He was all ready to free himself from his grab and give that blonde-haired Senshi what she deserved. All he had to do was…

"Princess, please, it would be better if you stay away from the windows. Just in case... I mean… for our own security."

The rage Nephrite had just felt evaporated like dust when he heard Mercury's wonderful and soft voice.

What the…?

"Don't worry, Mercury, there's an… excellent person in charge of that," the Master answered now friendly.

"And aren't two of your comrades responsible for the surroundings? Or are they unable for such a mission?"

The words had come out of Nephrite's mouth, before he had thought about it. And he was even thankful for the strong kick Nephrite gave him against his shin.

"Everything will be fine," Kunzite said now and smiled at Mercury, "You really don't have to be worried about your princess' safety. I guarantee."

Y _es, that's the right way to talk to someone like Mercury_ , Nephrite thought embittered.

Zoisite played the song he always played when he tried to feel an enemy's energy. There was nothing, but for some reason he just couldn't stop playing.

Well, actually there _was_ a reason of course. He wasn't eager at all to get to know neither the Moon Princess nor any of her guardians. He didn't had anything against the Moon habitant. They surely were nice persons. But that vision…

He just couldn't go there, acting as if everything was all right. But…

" _I'll be there, Master, I give you my word."_

Looks like I have no choice, Zoisite thought, starting to play the song one last time.

Suddenly something changed. He felt a presence approaching and for some strange reason it felt very familiar to him.

The presence kept on approaching his room until it stood still at the entrance. Zoisite could feel her very clearly behind him. A woman. But not just any woman. She was a Moon habitant, and nobody less than the leader of the princess' Senshi. Zoisite could feel the strong expression of her aura and though he was sitting with his back to her, unable to look at her, he could clearly feel that she was beautiful.

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

And for the first time he had to force himself to go on playing and not to just cut his song so he could finally turn around to look at her.

And then, suddenly, she started to sing. She started to sing a melody that went along with his piece. Her wonderful voice made him shiver and though this was completely against his principles, he skipped one part of his song to finally finish it. And this… annoyed him.

This wasn't like him at all. He never did such kind of things. He always played a music to the end, completely.

And now there appeared that woman, whose face he hadn't even seen already and brought to fall one of his strictest principles.

He stopped playing and so did her singing too, which left a deep emptiness in the room and also his heart. What the…? How could she dare? How could she dare to disturb and confuse him like that?

"Don't you know that it is very rude to eavesdrop on a man's private play? He asked and finally turned around.

Venus, the Senshi's leader, was even more beautiful than he had expected. Her lineaments were elegant and strong at the same time, her lips looked smooth and soft and her gaze expressed how smart and calm she was.

But then something happened. As he looked at her so intensely, a soft red appeared on her cheeks. She was blushing!

"If it was so private, why did you let the door open?" she yelped.

Zoisite couldn't but to smile amused. So, the tough Senshi was getting snappy?

He just couldn't resist and made an expansive movement with his right hand. "Do you see any audience here?" he teased her, "It should be more than obvious that this was a private session, my beauty."

She was turning all red now and for some reason that pleased him.

"Then close the door," she shouted, "or put a shield on the entrance, next time you want to tinkle alone!"

With this she turned on her heel and left the room quickly.

Zoisite couldn't hold it back anymore. He settled into the chair and started to laugh. So, this was the tough and unapproachable Senshi? Looked like she _wasn't_ that unapproachable. He remembered the quick moment he had looked into her wonderful brown eyes. It was very clearly, that she was strong and all self-controlled, but there was much more he had been able to see. Buried deep inside, there was also a vulnerability and insecurity… and fire. An intense and strong fire. How he would like to bring to life that flame…

Zoisite shook his head and turned back to the piano. He started to play again and only in the middle of the song he realized that he had never played this before. It was a new song! And he knew that no one else would ever be allowed to her it… than _she_.

He sighed as the sound of the last notes faded and finally stood up. It was time to fulfil his promise. But the strangest thing was that thinking about going to the Throne Hall to meet the Moon people, didn't seem so bad anymore.

Venus tried to calm herself down, as she walked along the hallway.

What the hell had that just been? She blushed! Damned, she blushed! How could that had happened to _her_? All her life she had been able to control her feelings and keep them under lock and key and now there appeared that man and simply broke through all she had built up in all these years.

"Damned… Shitennou," she whispered. Darn, she didn't even know his name to be at least able to curse him by name or something.

She turned around the corner and almost ran into Mars and Jupiter, who were completely out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Venus asked, all alarmed.

"There's… an enemy… outside," Mars gasped.

"Youmas," Jupiter continued, "In fact there are many of them. We've built up a shield, but it won't hold them up for very long."

The good thing was, that Venus, finally, was all herself again. "We have to inform the Princess and the Prince, " she said as they ran to the Throne Room. "How many?"

"A lot," Mars replied, "And they're attacking from all sides."

"Well, I guess we have no other choice then," Venus said.

"What do you mean?" Mars asked.

"I mean," Venus explained, putting her hand on the latch of the big door that entered to the Thrown Hall, "that we'll have to fight together with the Shitenou.

She didn't look at her comrades as she entered the room, but she could imagine the expressions on their faces very clearly. To fight with those men wasn't what she wished either, but in that case…

"Venus, is something wrong?" the Princess asked worried.

"I'm afraid it is," Venus answered and looked at Kunzite now. "The castle is about being attacked by a number of Youmas. My Senshi have built up a shield. This will give us time to work out a strategy."

"Us?" Kunzite asked.

Venus nodded. "They're many. We have to do this together."

"Aw, man!" Nephrite called out, but before Venus was able to reply something, the door was opened once more.

"Master, Kunzite, we're being attacked!" the voice behind her said, causing an involuntary shiver through her body.

"Yes," Kunzite answered, "Venus has just infirmed us. Do you know more details?"

Venus was sure that she could feel his intense gaze boring into her back, and she forced back the desire to turn around to look at him.

"There are ten of them," he finally reported, "Two are attacking from the North, and from the South, three are approaching from the East and from the West."

Venus had to admit that she was indeed impressed about that detailed report. How had he been able to know all this?

"I think it will be best to make mixed groups," Kunzite's voice took her out of her thoughts, "Mars and Jadeite, you'll take the North, Jupiter and me will handle the East, Mercury and Nephrite, you take the South and Venus and Zoisite, you're responsible for the West."

 _Zoisite_ , Venus thought, _so that's his name, but… wait a minute!_

"I don't think that's a good idea!"

Kunzite and all the others looked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Kunzite asked a little irritated.

"The big leader. Here we go again," Nephrite remarked, but Venus ignored him.

"I mean… we both are leaders, Kunzite, wouldn't it be better if we two take the East?"

There was a short silence and Venus clenched her fists when she saw, how Zoisite supressed a smile very clearly.

Finally Kunzite nodded. "You're right, Venus. So, let's do it as you said."

Venus hardly supressed a sigh of relief, but then she saw how Zoisite grinned openly at her. And for some strange reason she felt like showing him her tongue.

"All right then, let's kick some Youma's asses!" a loud voice was heard and Venus felt as if she was falling from clouds. She looked at Nephrite who hit one fist into his palm, smiling expectantly. Mercury was standing behind him with bowed head, biting her lips uneasily.

 _Oh no_ , Venus thought, _Oh no, Mercury and that red-haired… idiot?_ "And also it would be better if your rude red-boy would fight with Mars instead of Mercury."

"I think," Nephrite said now, "you have a problem of authority."

"And _I_ think there's more bulk in your arms than your brain," Venus replied.

"You damned b…!"

"Enough!" Kunzite's strong voice resounded now and he pulled Nephrite back once more. Then he looked at Venus intensely. "I appreciate your… advices, Venus, but nevertheless I'd like to remind you that you're on Earth here and this is _my_ territory. I can see the reason for your first change, but I guarantee you that Nephrite is an excellent and experienced fighter, so there's no need to worry."

A loud noise was heard. The shield Mars and Jupiter had built up was starting to break.

"We must loose no more time," Kunzite said now, "You all know what to do. Go to your positions. We must protect the Prince and his Princess."

"I can fight," Endymion suddenly said.

"Over my dead body," Kunzite answered, "Please, Master, stay here with your Princess and leave the matter to us." Then he turned to the others. "Let's go!"

 _What has gotten into me?_ Venus asked herself confused leaving the Throne Room together with the others and ran through the corridors.

I've put my own interests over the good of someone else.

She glimpsed at Zoisite and as if he had felt her sight he looked back at her and grinned again. As if he knew…

 _Bastard_ , Venus thought and quickly looked away again hurrying over to Nephrite.

"If you slight or hurt her in any little way, I swear you'll pay for it," she hissed over to him.

"Calm down, Blondie, or _your_ face will fit with your skirt," he whispered back and before Venus was able to reply something, he had disappeared from her side again.

 _Damned Shitennou_ , Venus cursed inwardly and this time she meant both of them.

12


	5. Affinity and awakening

_**Affinity and awakening**_

Mercury closed her eyes trying to calm down and get concentrated, but still, her body was trembling lightly.

"You're not doing this for the first time I hope."

She opened her eyes again and looked at Nephrite whose gaze was all annoyed now.

"No," she only answered and looked around again to figure out one of the Youmas.

"I hope you're telling the truth, girl," Nephrite said now, "Because if there's one thing I hate, it's fighting with amateurs."

Mercury didn't answer. What could she have said anyway? That actually she _really_ was doing this for the first time? That all she knew until today were only fake battles with her comrades? And that she had lost every single one of them and because of that she was frightened to death? That she was a weakling, the weakest of the Senshis, who wasn't even able to awaken two single attacks and for that reason she would have to leave tomorrow?

That wouldn't help at all to impress him. Nephrite didn't like the Moon-People. He didn't told her that of course – in fact he hadn't really said anything since they got separated from the others – but it was more than obvious that he did not care much for the Moon habitants.

And now he just had to fight with her, Sailor Mercury, the Loser.

A loud crack behind her made her startle and she turned around quickly.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" she called out.

First it seemed as if this time the attack really came about, but then there was only dust coming out of her hands. Nephrite was standing before her holding up his cape for protection.

Mercury put down her hands immediately and Nephrite looked at her really angry now.

"Are you nuts?!"

"I'm sorry," Mercury stumbled, "I thought…"

"Please don't tell me that this is the best you've got," he yelled.

She was only able to bow her head and bite her lips again, unable to say anything.

"I knew it, oh damn, you _are_ an amateur. Darn, why me…?"

Mercury didn't listen to him anymore. She felt how tears were accumulating in her eyes and she was completely unable to hold them back. Why, why wasn't she able to show her true powers for at least one time? Even if it was only to… shut him up. And why was it so important to her to impress him? After all he confirmed the opinion she always had about the Earth's habitants. He was rude, impolite, impetuous and arrogant.

"Oh, please… don't cry," he suddenly said more kindly, "I didn't mean to… I mean… Oh darn!"

He turned around and walked away towards the wood, but suddenly he looked back at her and his eyes widened in shock.

"Take care!" he screamed horrified.

Everything happened quickly. Mercury turned around and faced a big, shapeless mass and before she could really think about it she shouted: "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

A strong spray of water shot out from her hands directly at the Youma. It pushed him away that hardly it fell to the ground with a grunt. He fidget, trying to stand up again, but just then Nephrite appeared by Mercury's side. He formed a red, hot energy-ball in his right hand and threw it at the Youma with a scream. The creature roared and got destroyed.

Mercury's heart was beating in her throat and she looked at her hands in disbelief. Did she really…?

"That wasn't so bad at all!" Nephrite said clearly surprised, "Honestly, after that dust-thing I thought… but _that_ was really good!"

Mercury felt how she blushed, completely unable to supress a smile and when she looked at him she saw that he was smiling too. Her heart started to beat faster again and this time it wasn't because of her uncertainty and fear.

"Come on," he said now enthusiastically and put his hand on her shoulder for a brief moment, "Let's kick the second Youma's ass too."

"Yes," was all Mercury was able to answer as she felt the pressure of his hand on her shoulder and nodded.

They slowly walked towards the wood.

"Be careful," Nephrite whispered, "I'm sure this one is similar to the Youma we just have killed. They are silent."

Mercury nodded. "Maybe…" she started to say, but cut herself, suddenly feeling insecure again.

"What," Nephrite asked with true interest.

"I… I mean, maybe… If we stand back to back…?"

"Good idea!" he answered to her relief.

So they turned around and for a short moment she felt his back leaning against hers. A warm wave went through her by that quick contact and she barely reached to control her breath, but finally she got concentrated, ready to face the Youma who was still out there.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Jadeite carefully glimpsed at the red-dressed Sailor Senshi.

Mars, what in the world was she doing? All she did was standing there in a strange position with closed eyes and her finger entwined.

"Ummm…" he started.

"Don't interrupt me," she hissed, "you've done enough for today, Goldie-locks."

He bit his lips, but she was right of course. Trying to impress her, to show that he was a fighter, a warrior, once the Youmas appeared he had thrown one energy-ball after another and had waved around with his daggers like an idiot. And what for? All he had achieved was that the Youmas had withdrawn and now were surrounding them from save distance. And they were very quick. As soon as Jadeite figured out one of them and tried to attack him it had already disappeared again.

Mars stood up all of a sudden and circled her arms. Flames were accumulating in her hands which she brought to her stomach then.

"Akuryou Taisan!" she shouted and a stream of countless talisman-papers came out of her palms, surrounded by flames. They flew directly towards the Youma that wasn't able to dodge anymore and got destroyed with a loud scream.

"Unbelievable!" Jadeite said astonished. "How did you…?"

But Mars didn't take notice of him. She started to make some mysterious and elegant movements forming first a half-circle with her right, then with her left arm. Then she raised both her hands, turning around herself, finally waving her fingers gracefully close to her chest gathering a ball of fire in her hands.

"Youma Taisan!" she shouted out and shot the immense and powerful fireball at the Youma who didn't even had the chance to scream out as he got destroyed in the fire.

Jadeite looked at Mars unbelievingly. "That… you're… amazing," he was finally able to say. "We did it!"

She looked at him now, but the expression on her face didn't tell him what she thought.

"I got rid of them them on my own," she said then with calm voice.

"Yes, yes, that was so… ingenious!"

"Ingenious?" Mars asked, "So you think it's… ingenious that _I_ had to do the whole job all by myself though it was supposed to be for two? Not to mention that you almost screwed it up with your ridiculous hoping-around."

Jadeite felt how he turned red and bowed his sight. She was right, so right…

"And now if you excuse me," Mars said then, "I'm going to report now that the North is save again."

With this she walked past him and disappeared.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Nephrite tried to resist the desire to step back once more so he could feel Mercury's back against his again.

Damned, what was going on with him? She was a Moon habitant! So, why did he felt that… attracted to her?

When that Youma had suddenly appeared behind her he had felt his heart standing still for a second. And then that attack! It had truly impressed him. She'd seemed so insecure and breakable, so weak… He'd felt responsible for her safety, which made him completely nervous, as he'd never felt any responsibility about anything. Only the loyalty to his Master, of course, but that was different. It was his vocation. But now, with Mercury…

And of course all he had been able to do was to demotivate and intimidate her. The words left his mouth before he was able to think, though he actually wanted to say something else. It just happened.

And to make matters worse it looked like Mercury was really fighting for the first time. Otherwise she wouldn't had been trembling so much all the time and she wouldn't had been that surprised by that strong attack she had made. That had confirmed all to Nephrite and he reproached himself again for treating her that miserably.

"Nephrite," she whispered all of a sudden and her voice caused him goose bumps. "I think it's over there."

She carefully lifted her finger to show him the direction and he followed her instruction carefully, turning his head to his right.

"Wait here," he whispered back and placed his index on his lips, "I'll check it out."

She nodded and he slowly approached the little wood. He had only made a few steps, when a strong wind blew through the trees and suddenly a big white shape appeared in front of him.

Nephrite took his sword quickly and slammed it against the Youma. The creature moaned a little and turned into dust. Nephrite frowned. That had been too easy.

"Nephrite, over there!" Mercury screamed and indicated to his left. He didn't hesitate. He quickly formed an energy ball and threw it after it. It moaned again and disappeared.

"What the hell…?" Nephrite started to say.

"I think it's erratic," Mercury said as she stepped to his side, "I can't figure out a solid mass on it."

"And what are we suppose to do now?"

"I... maybe if we freeze it…"

"Can you freeze?"

"Yes… no… I mean… I'm supposed to, but…"

"That's not very helpful, you know," he yelped.

Idiot, Nephrite reproved himself, it's not her fault. She's fighting for the first time. Don't vent your uncertainty about the unknown situation on her.

"I'm…" he began, but just at that moment the creature appeared again. Nephrite threw an energy ball at it and grabbed for his sword then, beating hard after it several times.

Suddenly he felt a strange grab around his waist and before he could really figure out what it was, the Youma had lifted him up in the air.

"Nephrite!" Mercury screamed.

"Silly girl, don't stand around there!" he shouted back. "Run!"

First it seemed as if she was going to do as he said, but then he saw how something changed in her. She suddenly stood still and an all decided expression appeared on her face.

"No!" he screamed horrified, "Don't be stupid, run!"

"Mercury Aqua Blizzard!"

The three words she spoke out echoed back from the trees and a strong radiance glowed out from her as Mercury brought her arms together and a icy mist came out of her hands freezing the creature that had gotten hold of him.

She had vanquished it all alone!

"Great!" he shouted down, "and how am I supposed to get down now?"

She smiled lightly and walked towards the creature she had just frozen.

"Just use your energy ball, Mister grumpy," she answered calmly.

Of course, why didn't _he_ had that idea?

Nephrite formed an energy ball and threw it against the ice sculpture, which disappeared then with a big splash.

He landed with his butt just in the mud. There he sat, all wet and sprinkled with dirt and then he heard her laughing.

He looked up. Mercury was standing a few steps away from him and laughed… about him.

"Thanks," he growled and stood up, taking of his cape that was completely bathed in water and mud and as if that wasn't enough he saw that it even had a rip.

How embarrassing, how pathetic. He thought that Mercury needed some kind of protection or something, but nevertheless…

And now she even laughed about him. How humiliating!

"Great," he yelped at her, throwing his cape to the ground, "Thanks a lot!"

He turned around and walked away.

"Nephrite, wait," she called behind him, still laughing, but he ignored her and disappeared in the forest.

.

Mercury looked behind Nephrite, trying to calm down again.

She shouldn't have laughed. That had been completely inappropriate. But the way Nephrite had looked like, sitting in the mud, all wet, his wonderful, red hair a big mess and in particular that funny expression of disbelief on his face. Mercury hadn't been able to keep calm anymore. She just had to laugh out loud, after all that rude behaviour he had shown her before.

She felt something soft against her left boot and looked at the dirty cape that was lying there on the ground. She picked it up and only now she saw the rip that ran through it.

She clenched her hands around the cloth and then, slowly, despite it's dirt, she held it against her nose and took a deep breath. Her heart made a little jump, as through the soil and moisture she could smell _him_.

You're completely insane, she thought smiling.

But before she could do what she thought to do she would have to report that the two Youmas had been destroyed… and tell Venus that she had awakened her true powers finally!

 _ **xxxxx**_

"That was good work, Jupiter," Zoisite said honestly as they walked back to the Palace.

"Thank you," she answered with a light smile, "You've been good too."

That was it. There was nothing more to say.

But they really had been a good team. While Zoisite had paralyzed the Youmas, Jupiter had killed them with her Supreme Thunderbolt. So, it hadn't taken them very long to vanish the three Youmas.

Though Zoisite had heard that the women of the Moon, especially the princess' Senshis, were good and brave warriors, he had to admit that Jupiter's strength had surprised him anyway. She _really_ dominated the lightening and the storm. And if Jupiter was already that strong, what about their leader…?

Zoisite blinked and shook his head lightly.

Why? Why in the world did he always think about her?

" _We both are leaders, Kunzite, wouldn't it be better if we two take the East?"_

He couldn't avoid to smile lightly when he remembered her words. To the others it sounded so logical, but to him it had been more than obvious that she didn't wanted to "work" together with him.

" _Close the door or put a shield on the entrance, next time you want to tinkle alone!"_

Well, it looked like if he had brought her out of her balance a little.

God… when she had sung… that voice…

"Zoisite?"

He winced. "Yes?" he asked and looked at Jupiter calmly.

"Are you going to report or me?"

On the sound of her voice he noticed that she had already asked him the same question.

"Oh, go ahead," he answered.

She looked at him in surprise. "Okay," she said then.

"Ladies first," Zoisite only replied, opening the door to the Throne room.

Jupiter nodded and entered the big hall. Jadeite, Kunzite and Venus were already there. Only Nephrite and Mercury were missing. Zoisite only could hope, Nephrite was at least trying to show himself from his best side.

While Mars looked somehow annoyed, Jadeite looked like a dog that had just received the lesson of his life. Poor boy. But, anyway, he wasn't the person who actually caught Zoisite's attention. Carefully he glimpsed at the Senshi's leader who was obviously doing everything to ignore him. And that forced Zoisite to grin again. He wasn't able to do anything against it. He just had to look at Venus, that beautiful woman, who was desperately trying to keep up her aloofness and indifference… towards him. He knew that he was the only one who remarked it.

Could that mean…?

No, Zoisite reproached himself, that's impossible. And after all she's from another world, the Moon!

"Zoisite, make your report!" Kunzite demanded, but Zoisite only nodded towards Jupiter once. First Kunzite seemed to be a little surprised, but then he looked at the tall Senshi: "Jupiter?"

"We've been able to vanish all the three Youmas that have been attacking from the west, Sir. There are no more enemies there. It's safe."

Kunzite nodded satisfied. He looked into the round and Zoisite knew that he was thinking just the same thing he, and everybody else in the room did. "Now where are…?"

Just at that moment the door to the Throne room was opened and Mercury stepped inside.

"Mercury," Venus said now a little reproachfully, "What…?"

"I did it!" the blue-haired Senshi just blurt out with a wide smile.

"You did what?" Venus asked.

"My powers, I awakened them, I…"

Only now Mercury seemed to notice who was present and turned completely red.

"Oh, Mercury," Jupiter called out now, stepping towards her to embrace her, "That's just wonderful."

"Would you please be so kind to tell me what's this all about?" Kunzite asked now a little annoyed.

"You have to apologize, Kunzite, Mercury is the youngest of us and has obviously forgot to remind her manners before the Princess and your Prince."

Mercury bit her lips and Zoisite even felt a little sorry for her. What had that just been from Venus? Why had she been so harsh and… mean?

"Where is Nephrite?" Kunzite asked, "What about the Youmas?"

"Forgive me, Kunzite," Mercury said now and bowed deeply, "We've vanished the Youmas that have been attacking from the South, Sire. As for Nephrite, he's… on his way. I'm sure he'll be here any minute. He needed some time to recuperate."

Recuperate? That didn't sound like Nephrite at all. What the…?

"How did you do it?" Jupiter asked now, ignoring Kunzite's intent to ask for more details.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered back.

"Is that… his cape?" Kunzite wanted to know and only now Zoisite noticed the red cloth Mercury was holding behind her back.

"Yes, Sir, he has… lost it in battle. If you're okay with it I'd like to give it back to him… personally."

A delicate blush appeared on her cheeks and she smiled lightly and Zoisite knew at that everybody in the room was thinking exactly the same thing just now.

"As you wish," Kunzite finally said a little hesitantly.

"So, is everything… safe again?" the Princess asked now with worried voice.

"Princess, Master," Kunzite confirmed now, "there is no danger anymore. All the youmas have been vanished by the Sailor Senshis and the Shitennous."

"Thank you, Kunzite," the Master answered, "that was good work, as ever." He smiled at the Princess and then looked at her Senshis: "Now, as we have lost the afternoon fighting, why don't you all stay for dinner?"

"Oh, yes!" the Princess called out excited.

 _No_ , Zoisite thought.

"No," Venus' voice resounded at the same time.

"But, Venus…" the Princes said now.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but we've promised your mother to be back when the day on earth is over."

Zoisite glimpsed at the window. Actually there still remained about an hour until sunset.

"Oh Venus, please, just for dinner. I'm sure my mother will understand."

Venus bit her lips and Zoisite could swear that for less than a second she peeked at him.

"Why don't you send somebody to inform the Queen?"

Everybody looked at Zoisite now.

Shoot, had he just said that out loudly? However he couldn't but grin and forced himself not to look at her. Why did he enjoy teasing her like that?

"I could do that, if you wish," Mercury offered, "I really don't mind."

"Venus?" the princess asked now hopefully.

A long silence followed during which Zoisite saw how she Senshi's leader clenched her fists, clearly struggling with herself, and suddenly he just felt sorry for her. It certainly wasn't easy for her to hold up that wall of aloofness and toughness so she could fulfil everybody's expectations. How hard it must be to charge such a big burden on your own shoulders.

"Alright," Venus finally sighed acquiescently.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," the Princess cheered like a little girl and wrapped her arms around the Senshi's leader whom left it go beyond herself in a stiff posture.

"Mercury," she said then, "Go and tell the Queen that we will be back later then scheduled due to an invitation for dinner."

Mercury only nodded and finally left the room.

"Endymion," the Princess said now, "Please take me into the garden. I've never seen it by daylight."

The Master smiled. It was a smile Zoisite had never seen on him. The clear smile of an idiot in love.

"Whatever you wish, my love," he said, and before Kunzite or Venus was able to give any further instructions the two had disappeared through the door.

"Fools," Kunzite mumbled, "They're not even thinking about their own safety." He turned towards Zoisite. "Zoisite, could you please… you know, you and your piano."

"You can count on me," Zoisite reassured and left the room and though he knew very well, that, maybe, today, he wouldn't see her again, he strictly refrained from turning around to look at Venus for one last time when he left the room.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Finally the white-clad Shitennou had left the room. Venus suppressed a sight of relieve when she saw the door closing behind him.

"Now," she said then to Kunzite, "Although the Youmas have all been vanished I really don't think that we should be too relaxed now."

Kunzite smiled calmly. "Zoisite has everything under control, Venus. As long as you hear the piano you can be sure that no enemy will be able to attack us, left aside to come near to the surroundings."

For some reason Venus knew that he was right and was completely unable to reply. Somehow she felt that whatever Zoisite was doing on the piano it would work reliably.

"And where the hell is Nephrite!" Kunzite shouted now a little angrily, "I thought he was on his way. Where is that boy?"

"I'll look for him," Jadeite answered quickly.

"Do so," Kunzite said, seeming tired for a quick instant. At that moment Venus realized that he wasn't that different from her. He was the Shitennou's leader and with this all the responsibility for their actions and the safety of the royal family was a burden on his shoulders too.

"Maybe, nevertheless, we should go outside to have an eye on the new fiancées, "she suggested.

Kunzite nodded. "That sounds reasonable.

11


	6. The dinner

**_The dinner_**

Mercury stepped through the gate between Earth and Moon directly into the white Entrance hall. For a moment she stood still and sighed. But then she frowned. Doing that felt different this time. Normally when she came back from Earth all she felt was relief to be on the Moon again, though this time…

She looked at the red cape in her right hand and sighed again. Yes, something had changed. Nephrite… Although he had been rude, impolite and grumpy, a real jerk actually, he, nevertheless…

She shook her head. It was better not to think about all that now. She had to report to the Queen first. After that she could take care of the coat.

She hid it behind one of the thick silver bushes and made her way to the Moon's Throne Room.

The Queen was sitting on a chair beside her throne, playing on her little harp a tranquil and peaceful melody.

"Mercury, where are the others?" she asked, still concentrated on her playing.

"Your Majesty," Mercury said respectfully and bowed, "They are still on Earth. I came to you to let you know that the Prince has invited us for dinner."

The Queen stopped her playing and looked up to her. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Nevertheless, please don't be worried, we have been attacked by a number of Youma this afternoon, but everything is safe again. There is no danger for your daughter.

Suddenly the Queen smiled lightly. She put the harp aside and rose up in a flowing and graceful movement. "You fought very well, Sailor Mercury."

Mercury's eyes widened in surprise. "You… Forgive me, your Majesty knew?"

"I felt the Youma's aura, so I looked through the mirror to ensure my daughter's safety. You, Sailor Mercury, where amazing."

"I… I don't know how…?

"Oh yes, you do," the Queen said with warm voice, stepping towards her to put one hand on her right shoulder.

"You've finally found the key," she whispered. Then she turned around and sat down on her chair again to play the harp.

Mercury bowed deeply and left the room in thoughtful silence.

She didn't know for how long she had been standing in the Entrance Hall, but finally she bowed over the silver bush, taking out Nephrite's dirty and tattered cape. She clenched her hands around the fabric and finally walked out of the castle down to the river.

She washed the cape thoroughly and when she held it up to the Moon's light it shimmered as if embers was in it.

In her room she sat at the window and grabbed for the needle and thread.

The following task would need all her concentration now, so she took a deep breath and finally started.

 _ **xxxxx**_

"C'mon, Nephrite, don't be such a jerk!"

"I said NO!" Nephrite shouted back, "and if you ask me one more time I'll kick your ass, Jadeite."

"Why the hell don't you want to come for dinner? Just because of the Moon-habitants?"

"Yes."

Jadeite sat beside his friend now. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Nephrite answered, "I… I'm just not… in the mood for this now, okay?"

"Do you think _I_ am?" Jadeite asked dejectedly.

Nephrite frowned and looked at him now. "What happened?" He asked now too.

Jadeite bit his lips, but then he said: "I've made myself a complete idiot this afternoon."

"What do you mean?" Nephrite wanted to know, but Jadeite only shrugged.

"Come on, don't be like that, just tell me."

"All right if you really wanna know I wanted to show Sailor Mars what a good fighter I am. But, of course, the opposite happened. I made a complete fool of myself, looking like a complete beginner, while she vanished both of the Youma all by herself. And as if that hadn't been enough she reported _everything_ to Kunzite. And I think I don't have to tell _you_ how talented he is to reprimand."

Nephrite heard to his best friend's depressing report and nodded. Oh yes, he knew very well about Kunzite's "talent". Poor Jadeite. If only he knew that he wasn't the only one who had made a fool of himself today…

He patted his shoulder consolatory. "Sorry, man."

Jadeite only shrugged again. "What the heck, however, you're not the only one who isn't eager to join dinner tonight."

"I'm pretty sure Kunzite and Zoisite will handle the situation better than we four would do."

"Only Kunzite," Jadeite corrected him, "Zoisite is supervising the surroundings."

 _Damn_ , Nephrite thought, _he must be out of rage_.

And as he didn't think about returning… "Go," he said then to Jadeite determining.

"But…"

"Oh, come on, Buddy, what's so bad about it? It wasn't your best day, so what? Just go in there, ignore her and sit down to eat. You'll survive it."

"And what about you?" Jadeite asked warily.

"I'll follow you soon," Nephrite lied.

"Really?"

Nephrite saw the doubt in Jadeite's eyes and knew that he couldn't fool him. They were best friends for too many years. So he only nodded.

"You own me something," Jadeite finally said and stood up, "Next time it'll be up to _you_ to save our butts."

He held out his fist and Nephrite hit it with his own in agreement, then Jadeite left.

Nephrite supported his head on his knees again.

" _Mercury Aqua Blizzard!"_

No, he really wasn't able to go in there now.

" _Just use your energy ball… Mr grumpy."_

How embarrassing, how humiliating! How could he dare to show off before her the way he had behaved? It had been so…

Something dropped on his right shoulder. He lifted his head up in surprise looking just at Mercury who was standing above him with crossed arms.

"Clean and darned," she said, then she turned around and walked away again. "No need to say thank you!" she called, without turning around anymore, "You're welcome!"

Nephrite grabbed curiously for the cloth on his shoulder and recognized his cape. He looked at it in deep astonishment. It was clean and without a tear. Again and again he turned the fabric over in his hands, holding it into the moonlight, but he wasn't able to say anymore where the cape had been torn. It was like new.

 _But… why?_ he asked himself, as he put it on again finally.

" _If there's one thing I hate, it's to fight with amateurs."_

Why did she do that?

" _Oh, darn, you_ are _an amateur. Darn, why me?"_

There was absolutely no reason for her to do that after he had behaved like the last insupportable idiot on Earth.

" _Great, Thanks a lot!"_

All he had done was yell at her. So why…?

He remembered her smile and the way she blushed when he had at least praised her once – too few than she had deserved – and that feeling he had when they had been standing back to back, fighting together, her laughing. Just thinking about it made his heart beat faster.

"Oh… damn," Nephrite cursed, hitting the back of his head against the tree, "damn, damn, damn."

Finally he sighed and stood up, a sudden idea rising up in his mind. He smiled. Well, maybe he wasn't able to undo the fact he was a jerk, but at least there was a way to give her a small thank you… for what she had done for him.

Satisfied by his idea he entered the wood, walking the small path to the creek.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Kunzite looked at the guests sitting around the table and had to wonder about himself.

Somehow all this had become really nice, even comfortable.

Though everybody had been a little stiff at the beginning – expect for the Prince and the Princess of course, being in their own world – they had become more and more relaxed with time. The evening became even amusing.

The Sailor Senshi weren't wearing their uniforms now, but long elegant white robes. Though that hadn't been all voluntary. It had been Princess Serenity who had insisted on Venus that the Senshi should get changed due to such a special occasion, as she called it.

"It's an official dinner," she had said.

"We have a duty to fulfil," Venus had answered unmoved.

Only when Kunzite had assured, that Zoisite had everything under control and there were guards all around the castle, too, she had finally gave in – very reluctantly.

So, now they were all sitting here getting more and more comfortable and Kunzite had the time to analyse one by one more specific.

Jupiter was obviously the amusing one. Always ready for a joke or a funny story. Kunzite didn't expect her to have such a big sense of humour, making him laugh several times.

Mars was the calm and thoughtful one. She had something mysterious but was a very interesting conversation partner. She had some really interesting points of views about the Moon and the Earth and how everything interplayed together.

Venus was… well, Venus. The way she was known. Calm, tough, serious and distant. She sat there attentive and tense and hadn't smiled even once. Her answers were always quick and short.

And then… there was Mercury. Kunzite couldn't explain to himself why she actually caught his attention the most. She had barely spoken more than two or three words since they had sat down for dinner. She sat very quietly on her seat with bowed sight, eating in silence. But, nevertheless…

"Are you comfortable?" he asked her softly, while Jupiter was telling another funny story to the others.

Mercury winced and looked at him. Then she nodded and smiled lightly. "Yes, thank you."

A strange feeling got hold of Kunzite as he smiled back and for a second – or was it an eternity? – they looked at each other.

"Past midnight," Venus' voice disturbed the moment, "It's time to leave now."

"Just let me finish… my drink, please," the Princess answered.

Kunzite had to smile. The Princess' "drink" was nothing more than a glass of water.

She drank very slowly to delay the imminent departure as long as possible.

Kunzite looked back at Mercury, perceiving a strange feeling in his chest. Suddenly he could understand his Master – at least a little – and even envied him.

The door was opened and for the first time during this evening Kunzite could observe a clear reaction on Mercury. She raised her head quickly, looking at the door and hope was appearing in her gaze… only to change into a clear disappointment when she looked at Zoisite standing in the door. She bit her lips and looked down on her hands again that rested in her lap.

Who had she been expecting? The only one who was still missing was…

 _No_ , Kunzite thought, _impossible! She can't really be waiting for…_ He was completely unable to explain the finch of bitterness, he suddenly felt.

"Master," Zoisite announced with calm voice, "The surrounding is safe."

.

Zoisite's subliminal message was loud and clear. It was time to leave. Venus stood up and the others did too.

"Princess," she reminded, trying to ignore Zoisite's gaze, let alone his presence, "It really is time to go now."

Serenity sighed, but didn't search for another excuse this time.

"I'll accompany you to the gate," Endymion said, stretching out his hand for her. She smiled gratefully, placing her palm into his and, finally, stood up too.

They walked to the gate, the waterfall in the garden, in silence. Even the Princess was surprisingly quiet. Normally she was the chattiest person Venus had ever met. She couldn't even remember her to reach for air during dinner. So, to Venus, it was even a little worrying, she was that quiet now.

She heard a slight cough behind her and suppressed the impulse to turn around, knowing exactly whom it was. She had felt his presence all the time since he had come back to join them, trying to ignore it in vain.

They had reached the gate finally and Venus pulled herself together not to sigh in relief, when she saw the waterfall that guided to the Moon's kingdom.

Suddenly the Princess turned around and looked at Prince Endymion. "Why don't you come to visit me tomorrow?" she blurt out, "So you could meet my mother. I'm sure she would be glad to make your acquaintance."

Venus suppressed a sigh. So, this had been the reason for the Princess' silence. Once more she hadn't been able to recognize that she had been hatching something. And this knowing her so well, as they actually had grown up together like sister after Venus' parents – all the Sensi's parents – had lost their lives in the great battle long ago.

So, Venus actually knew very well, when Serenity was up to something, but this time she had been distracted…

 _Darn_ , Venus cursed inwardly.

"I'll be very glad, my love," Endymion answered now smiling.

"Then see you tomorrow," the Princess said, and caressed his cheek quickly.

"Princess, it's time," Venus reminded her now a little harshly.

Serenity winced and turned around, stepping through the gate with Jupiter and Mercury accompanying her and Mars covering her back, while Venus waited, to ensure no enemy was suddenly showing up to follow them. But as she looked at Kunzite she knew, that this would be impossible. He, too, would ensure the Princess' safety.

"See you tomorrow, I guess," he said and nodded respectfully in Venus' direction, before he and the others followed Prince Endymion the path back to the castle.

Venus quickly turned around to step through the gate too.

"Venus."

She couldn't move. The way Zoisite had just spoken out her name made her freeze.

She heard him approaching, slowly, step by step, and only when he was standing close behind her he stopped and she wished that she could stop the increasing beat of her heart.

"Next time," he whispered into her ear, his breath provoking goose bumps on her skin, "I won't let you escape that easily again."

And then he was gone, all of a sudden. Only when she felt the cool evening's breeze that made her tremble lightly – or was it his missing warm breath? – she truly realized that he had gone.

She shook her head, finally feeling the control over her body again and turned around.

What had that just been? She'd been paralyzed! She never had paralyzed, no, she DIDN'T paralyze. This mustn't happen. Not to her. She was Venus, the Senshi's leader.

"I have no reason to escape!" she called out into the night, though she knew very well how silly that was.

Finally she turned back to the gate and stepped through it.

 _Damned Shitennou_ , she thought, _damned… Zoisite_.

 _ **xxxxx**_

"Kunzite."

Kunzite looked at his Master and bowed lightly. "Master?"

"Wouldn't it be good if somebody looked after Nephrite? He has disappeared since you fought against the Youma and I'm honestly a little worried about our hothead. Who knows what trouble he's going into again?"

 _Somebody_ , that was Kunzite, of course. He sighed, feeling the burden of being the Shitenou's leader _and_ the elder brother at the same time.

"I'll take care of it, Master. Have a good night."

"You're not mad, or something, right?" the young Prince suddenly asked.

"Mad?" Kunzite remarked truly surprised, "Not at all. Why should I be?"

"Because of the whole… _thing_ and tomorrow…"

"Please, don't worry, Master," Kunzite said while he put his hand on Endymion's shoulder reassuringly, "I assure you that everything is alright. And tomorrow Zoisite and I will escort you to the Moon."

"Only you two? What about Nephrite and Jadeite?"

"Well, Nephrite, as we all know very well, doesn't really like the Moon and its people. I don't want to take that risk. And for Jadeite, he's too young and inexperienced. Besides that I think it's better he gets a chance to recover a little. Mars has been very detailed in her report about the fight against the Youma this afternoon, remember?"

Endymion nodded thoughtfully.

"Rest, Master," Kunzite said then, "I'll look after Nephrite now."

With this he bowed and finally walked through the castle's floor to Nephrite's room.

He knocked at the door. "Little brother, are you in there?"

As there was no response he opened it, expecting to find a moody Nephrite sitting in a corner, too stubborn to respond, but to his surprise the room was empty.

Where was he? Kunzite closed the door again and went to the garden. But there wasn't any trail of him either.

"Nothing but trouble with that boy," Kunzite whispered while he started to walk the path to the woods. He passed through the trees for a long time and when he was just about to give up his search, he suddenly made out a movement at the creek, which was running through the forest. He approached and finally recognized a red shape.

Kunzite frowned. What was he doing there? He was standing in the water to his ankles looking to the ground in a very concentrated way. From time to time he bowed, taking out one of the glittering precious stones only to throw it back again. Then he walked a few steps and repeated his doing.

Every time Nephrite bowed to grab for one of the glittering diamonds, which existed to bunch in the Earth's waters, he threw it back again, followed by a deep sight of disappointment.

Actually Kunzite had planned to call Nephrite back and wash his head for not having appeared during the whole evening, but after he had watched him for another moment he decided to turn around.

Whatever he was doing there, it was certainly better, not to disturb him now.

While Kunzite was walking back to the castle he thought about the evening and its dinner again. Well, actually there was only one thing, one person, he was thinking about.

He hesitated for a moment before he decided to have a walk through the splendid garden. When he reached the white roses bush he stood still, looking at the big and perfectly formed blossoms. Nobody knew how much he liked that flower and he would beware to ever tell anybody about it. But there was something calming about their white colour and slightly sweet smell.

 _Mercury._

Kunzite stroke over one of the blossoms softly. Why was he so fascinated about her? He hadn't even really talked to her.

" _I did it!" "My powers, I awakened them, I…"_

The joy and happiness she had transmitted at that moment. It was very obvious that she was the youngest of the Senshi, still so natural, but also so shy. The way she blushed…

Kunzite shook his head and turned away from the roses abruptly.

There were more important things to think about now than a single Sailor Senshi. Though he didn't want to admit it, but thinking about tomorrow, thinking about his Master and the Moon Princess, he was unable to shake off a strange disastrous feeling.

And what was worrying him more was that he wasn't sure if that fateful premonition was only meant for him, or… the whole _thing_.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Beryl was standing on the tower again. She clenched her fists boring her nails into her palms, while she looked behind the carriage the Earth's Kind and Queen were sitting in.

" _We truly apologize, but the marriage won't take place anymore."_

" _It just so happened that we've found a more… advantageous candidate."_

The words resounded in Beryl's head again and again.

Of course the King and his Queen had said much more things. How beautiful the country was, what nice dishes they had, what an adorable beauty she was, and, and, and.

But then…

" _We truly apologize, but the marriage won't take place anymore."_

She should have been suspicious from the moment she realized, that Prince Endymion wasn't about to come, but she had been that blinded by the thought that today was _the_ day…

Beryl bit her teeth together until they grinded. She had been so stupid. Just sitting there with a false smile, while her even more stupid counsellors had been nodding understandingly like idiots.

She should have been brave enough to shout into their faces what a guileful betrayal this was.

How could they dare to break an agreement that had been made so clearly?

" _We're sure you'll soon find another aspirant, Princess Beryl, a beautiful woman like you…"_

The Queen's false smile. As if it was just about getting married with anybody. And as if all this wasn't enough they didn't at last have the decency telling her the other maiden's name, the bloody other one who had dared to take the one and only man away from her she had ever desired.

" _We truly apologize, but the marriage won't take place anymore."_

"The hell you do," Beryl whispered before she returned into her castle. She would never forget the pitying and ashamed gazes of her people. At least she had maintained her pride the whole time.

She opened the door and stepped into her room.

"Leave me alone!" she said harshly to her court ladies, who obeyed immediately, closing the door behind them.

Beryl sat down before her dressing table and started to brush her hair.

" _We truly apologize, but the marriage won't take place anymore."_

" _It just so happened that we've found a more… advantageous candidate."_

" _We're sure you'll soon find another aspirant, Princess Beryl, a beautiful woman like you…"_

She paused.

" _We're sure you'll soon find another aspirant, Princess Beryl, a beautiful woman like you…"_

" _We truly apologize, but the marriage won't take place anymore."_

Beryl threw the hairbrush against the mirror with such force, its glass burst into pieces. She stood up and swept with her hands over the table in one fast move. Combs, hairclips, doses of powder and perfume bottles flew to the ground and then… she screamed.

It was a scream that let the whole castle shake. She screamed out all her frustration and her rage, all her agony and the humiliation about her broken pride.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Nephrite kicked into the water again so it sprinkled to all sides and stepped outside the little creek and sat onto the grass on the shore, sighting in frustration.

Darn, his plan had turned out to be more difficult he had thought. He rubbed his burning eyes and looked into the sky. The sun had risen about one hour ago which meant that the Moon Princess and her guardians – _all_ her guardians – had been gone hours ago. So, why was he still here, searching?

He grabbed for a stone and threw it into the water. It splashed and rings were formed on the water's surface. Nephrite observed how they expanded and disappeared, when suddenly…

He paused. Could it be…?

He stood up quickly and walked into the water again, without turning away his gaze from that point. He bowed down slowly, plunging his hand into the water. His heart beat strongly in his chest as he clenched his fist, taking out his hand from the water again. He opened it carefully to look at the precious piece in his palm and then he smiled.

"Yes," he whispered and than called out loud: "Yes!"

"What in the world are you doing here?"

Nephrite turned around immediately, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Nothing," he answered innocently, "just… splashing around, that's all."

"You're "splashing around" here since last night," Kunzite said, lifting one eyebrow.

 _Of course, he'd been looking for me_ , Nephrite thought. His absence during the whole evening had been more than obvious.

"However, I'm… done here," he replied, walking out calmly of the water, his hand still behind his back. Kunzite looked at him a little sceptically, but didn't mention anything about it anymore.

"I came to tell you that I'm escorting our Master to the Moon today and I'm _really_ expecting you not to get in any trouble as long as I'm away, okay little brother?"

"Who? Me?" Nephrite answered grinning, but suddenly paused. To the Moon? "Let me come with you."

Kunzite's eyes widened, then he frowned. "You despise the Moon and its people. Why should I take you with me?"

"Oh… well, yesterday showed me that they're not so… limited as I thought." he tried to explain his sudden change as unobtrusively as possible. "Come on, brother, let me go with you."

"I actually asked Zoisite already…"

"Oh, please, Zoisite? I'm sure he will be more than happy if he won't have to go up there, forced to leave his so beloved piano. And after all we know perfectly his opinion about all _this_ , don't we?"

"Why are you so eager to go to the Moon suddenly?" Kunzite asked doubtfully.

Nephrite shrugged. "Because. And also I learnt my lesson. Really. Please, give me a chance to prove it to you."

"You really want to do this." Kunzite remarked truly surprised, "But, I swear if you embarrass the Master or us in any way…"

"I won't," Nephrite cut him, "I give you my word."

There was a long silence while Kunzite looked at Nephrite very intensely and Nephrite was more than proud of himself for withstanding.

"We'll leave in two hours," Kunzite finally said and only now Nephrite realized, that he had been holding his breath.

"Yes, Sir," he said quickly and ran along the path that guided to the castle, before it was possible to Kunzite to change his mind.

 _ **xxxxx**_

How much time had passed? She didn't know, but when she opened her eyes she was kneeling in her room that looked as if a storm had swept through it. Nothing was on its place anymore.

Beryl looked around calmly, then she gazed at the splinters of wood and glass that were stacked under her nails and in her hands. Her arms were full of scratches. Finally she took a deep breath and stood up.

"Maid!" she called.

The young woman's eyes widened in shock when she entered the room, but she was smart enough not to make any questions.

"Mylady."

"Tell the coachman he shall prepare the carriage and then pack my things."

"You're… travelling, your Highness?"

Beryl looked at her and suddenly smiled widely. "Yes, child, that's right, I'm travelling."

She watched the girl hurrying out of the room to fulfil her duties. Beryl walked to the window and looked into the wilderness.

 _Very well, Endymion_ , she thought, _let's have a look at the girl you've chosen instead of me_.

13


	7. Visiting the Moonpalace

_**Visiting the Moonpalace**_

Zoisite winced as a cold shiver ran down his spine. He quickly put one hand on his forehead but as usual, after the shiver the vision followed; the vision of a world in fire, ruins and destruction. It felt as if he was really there and he gasped several times until the images finally faded.

He stood up from the piano bench and walked to the window to look at the Moon in the sky.

His Master surely was already there now, escorted by Kunzite and… Nephrite, the one who despised the Moon and its habitants so much. He had been the one who had taken _his_ place today. The reason was more than obvious, of course, at least for Zoisite.

He turned away from the window at once and walked outside of his room into the corridor.

Truth been told he wasn't a big fan of the Moon either. Ordinarily he wouldn't have minded that somebody else had taken his place to go up there, but this time…

" _Next time_ _I won't let you escape that easily again."_

He stood still at once and closed his eyes. Oh, he would have been more than delighted to make his little warning come true. He remembered her beautiful and soft voice when she had started to sing that moment. In his whole life there hadn't been anything that reached to break his calmness, but that woman…

When he had been behind her last night, he had been so close he had even been able to smell her wonderful scent, and hear the beating of her heart. It had been so fast, like the one of a bird who was excited and scared at the same time.

"Venus," he whispered and it sounded almost like a curse.

He opened his eyes again and turned around, walking back to the library energetically.

That woman, she had done something with him. It was as if she had cursed him with her singing and now he was completely unable to forget her again. He hardly wanted to admit it but he had even been… glad to go to the Moon today. To see and tease her again, to make her blush and tremble and lose her control…

 _No!_ , Zoisite thought rebukingly, shaking his head to banish those images and desires, _This mustn't be_.

He entered the library and sat on the piano to play… only to realize that he was playing _that_ song again.

"Not good. Not good at all," he whispered, but didn't stop his playing.

 _Every song deserves to be played to its end_ , he thought and couldn't avoid smiling, _especially that one_.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Kunzite saw, how Nephrite yawned again, and he hardly suppressed rolling his eyes. Of course it had been a mistake to take him with him. It wasn't just that he actually despised the Moon, but in the first place that boy was completely unable to bear an "event" like that one, where he had to stand still, smile friendly and be silent.

"Would you please stop fidgeting like that?" Kunzite hissed now toward him, so no one else was able to hear it, "Behave yourself for God's sake."

"But this is so boring," Nephrite whispered back.

"What did you expect? A big party with games and music? Now pull yourself together."

Nephrite sighed and stood straight again, while Kunzite suppressed a grin. To be honest he couldn't really blame Nephrite for his behaviour, at least not completely. The date between his Master and Princess Serenity had been anything but entertaining until now.

On their arrival the Queen and her daughter Serenity, who had been escorted by two of her Senshi; Venus and Mars, had kindly received them. This, obviously, seemed to have disappointed Nephrite, which made Kunzite thoughtful on the other hand. But there wasn't enough time to think about it. After the greetings they went to a big and elegant white room, where they had stayed until now.

The Queen, the Princess and Master Endymion were sitting around a table, drinking a hot, silver – and to Kunzite unknown – beverage. While they were chatting, the two Sailor Senshi and Nephrite and Kunzite were forced to stand around to guarantee their security.

Nephrite was right, this was indeed even more than boring.

"Can't I go out for a walk or something?" Nephrite asked now.

Kunzite ignored his question. Actually he knew that Nephrite hadn't come to the Moon today to prove how much he had changed or because he was curious. Or at least not just for _that_. Kunzite suspected that there was something more and for some unknown reason that suspicion bothered him, because if it was true…

A warning cough interrupted his thought. He looked at Venus who looked back very reproachfully before her eyes twitched quickly towards Nephrite. Kunzite followed her gaze and didn't know if he should curse or laugh out loud. Nephrite was standing there leaning on the wall behind, playing around with a little red energy-ball.

"For God's sake, Nephrite, get the hell out of here!" Kunzite finally shouted out trying to ignore the sudden silence and the boring gazes of the others.

Nephrite, however, smirked in satisfaction as he let disappear his energy ball. "Your Highness, your Majesties," he said with a bow, then he turned around and left the room.

"I truly apologize," Kunzite said.

The Queen nodded with an indulgent smile while the Princess and his Master continued their chatting as if nothing had happened. Kunzite saw that Mars was suppressing a grin; only Venus was still looking at him very seriously. Finally she walked over to him.

"Why did you bring just him here?" she whispered.

"He insisted. He was curious," he answered, knowing very well how lame that sounded, so he added: "And I thought it would be good for him getting used to it. After all it looks like if we will have to come here much more frequently."

"We both know that that's utter nonsense," Venus only replied, confirming his suspicion, and walked back to take her position again.

Of course it was nonsense. Nephrite wasn't curious, at least not about the Moon and it's habitants. Well, the habitants yes, but only one. And it had to be just the one Kunzite had been interested too…

 _ **xxxxx**_

Nephrite sighed in relief walking away from that horrible room. He knew that his behaviour had been absolutely wrong. In any other situation he would have known to walk the line, even he. But this was kind of an emergency. Who knew when he would have another opportunity…

He placed his palm on the pocket of his jacket to feel the precious object in it. Now there was only one question.

"Where can I find you?" he whispered.

He had to be honest: the Moon castle was more than impressing. He didn't expect that. Until now to him there had only existed the Earth and nothing else. But walking through the castle here now and gazing at the landscape through the large windows he had to admit that the moon wasn't that… unappealing he had expected. All right, everything was just white and silver but anyway – or maybe because of that – it looked really… beautiful, it was somehow relaxing and soothing.

Nephrite walked along the gangways. She had to be somewhere here around, but that castle was so big. Where to look for her?

A delighted and soft laugh caught his attention; he would recognize that sound everywhere. And he didn't care anymore _why_ he felt like that. He followed that beautiful sound knowing very well that there, just around the next corner, _she_ would be.

Nephrite turned around the corner and there she finally was, talking to the tall one with the green fuku. What had her name just been?

 _Who cares_ , he thought. All he saw, all that imported to him was she, Mercury.

Yet she hadn't seen him. She was all distracted talking to her friend. So Nephrite took out the little present that took him so many hours to find in the little stream in the wood. He wanted to walk over to give it to her, but suddenly… he couldn't. He wasn't able to move. For the very first time in his life he felt ungainly and… shy.

And so he just stood there looking at her in deep rapture.

.

"Oh Moon, that astonished expression on Venus' face," Jupiter said all amused and they laughed again. Actually Mercury hadn't believed that she would be able to laugh again. Yesterday it seemed as if it would be her last day as a Senshi, but now…

Jupiter coughed and indicated with her chin on something behind Mercury. "I think that someone wants to talk to you."

Mercury turned around and for a second her heart stood still.

 _What is_ he _doing here?_ she asked herself.

"I'll better… take care of something," Jupiter said and before Mercury was able to reply, she was gone.

Slowly Nephrite walked towards her now and with every step he took, her heart started to hammer stronger against her chest. She only could hope that he wasn't able to hear it.

"Hello Mercury," he finally said when he was standing right in front of her.

"Hello," was all she was able to answer.

Silence again. They just looked at each other.

Those eyes, Mercury thought enchanted, as if I could swim and lose myself in them.

"I… I brought you something, " he finally said.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's nothing special, just a little thank you for… you know." He poked at his cape.

"That wasn't necessary, I…"

"It was," he cut her, "now we're even."

Mercury winced lightly about the harshness in his words, but she hoped that he wouldn't notice it. So this was the way he was thinking? The reason he came here today was just to be even?

He stretched out his closed hand towards her and as he remained like that she stretched out her open hand too now. He opened his fingers and she felt how something fell into her palm.

It was a little sparkling diamond whose form was a drop. A diamond water drop.

"That's… it's beautiful, Nephrite," she said truly awed by that precious gift. But he only shrugged indifferently.

"As I said, it's nothing special. Our rivers are full of them."

Mercury didn't really know why his words hurt her so much. She only forced herself to smile, hoping he wouldn't see, that it was a false smile.

"Well… thank you anyway," she was finally able to say, closing her hand around the diamond, "I'll keep it in honour."

Nephrite only nodded then he turned around to walk back the way he just came from, while Mercury tried to hold back her tears of disappointment. But what had she expected anyway? That he had come to the Moon today because of her? Just because she darned his cape? He was here as a Guardian and after all, she knew from the very beginning about the contempt he had for the Moon and its people. Maybe bringing her that present had taken him a lot of willpower.

The loud approaching steps took her out of her thoughts and before she was able to realize, that Nephrite had come back running, he had grabbed her by her shoulders pulling her against him and… kissed her.

Mercury's heart was beating strongly against her chest. She felt his warm and soft lips on hers and she almost desperately wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. She felt him putting his arms around her now, holding her tightly against his chest, while his lips parted and she immediately let him in. She wasn't able anymore to figure out, where she ended and he began.

And finally it was him who ended the kiss. He didn't release her, but just retreated his head a little so he was able to look at her now with his deep, blue eyes. Oh Moon, those eyes!

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said, "I… I comported like the last jackass on Earth."

Mercury looked at him, feeling completely unable to speak. All she could do was to smile at him and then, before she was really able to think about it she whispered: "I hoped you would do that."

First it seemed as if he didn't understand, but then he smiled widely at her. "You did?"

She nodded and feeling the heat in her head she knew that she had become all red. "I… I hoped for it so badly."

And then she started to laugh. First Nephrite looked at her in surprise, but then he joined in her laughter, leaning his forehead against hers.

"So you hoped for it?" he asked. She nodded and he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and his tenderness warmed her up from the inner of her body. As if with this simple and loving kiss he had just touched her soul.

"Well," he said then, "be sure that from now on you won't have to hope for it anymore. Because I'll kiss you whenever you want." He paused and looked at her very seriously and even insecure now. "If that's what you want."

She sighed happily. "Of course I do."

"You… really? … I mean… you and I… are we…?"

"Oh, Nephrite, please," she called out now, "just… shut up and kiss me again."

He grinned. "As you wish."

And then he bowed down to comply with her request.

 _ **xxxxx**_

Venus turned around and walked back the gangway. So it was true. Mercury and the attraction she felt for that red-haired Shitennou, Nephrite. He, of all the people.

She had suspected it from the very beginning, and when he had emerged up today together with Kunzite, comporting like an ill-bred boy – too ill-bred, even for him – it had been very clear to her. And when he had left the room it had been all obvious.

Venus hadn't felt at ease thinking of that hot headed man walking all alone through the Moon Castle. Actually she should have been looking for him even earlier, but her duties had prevented her.

"Darn," she thought, remembering the scene she had just been witness. So this had indeed been the reason he had come here, the reason why Zoisite hadn't…

She shook her head energetically. Why did that bother her anyway? Why did she even feel somehow disappointed?

 _Stop thinking about it_ , she rebuked herself. This shouldn't be happening to her. Why…?

" _Next time_ _I won't let you escape that easily again."_

His soft voice, his warm breath on her skin. What would it feel like if he would touch her?

"No, no, no, stop it," she whispered in shock about her desire, "This must stop, immediately."

There really were enough problems to be resolved. First there was the relationship of Serenity and Prince Endymion. He had asked for the Princess' hand today and to Venus' disbelief the Queen had agreed, and now there were Mercury and Nephrite too.

 _That's what I must focus on now, my mission_ , Venus thought determined, _there must be a way to prevent that wedding._

 _ **xxxxx**_

Could it really be that this was reality? It seemed too good to be true. Her arms around his neck, those soft, sweet lips on his.

 _No_ , Nephrite thought doubtfully, _this must be a dream_.

He cut the kiss and opened his eyes, but she was still there, Mercury, holding him tightly and smiling at him.

"Are you… all right?" she asked.

He looked at her beautiful face and suddenly big shame overwhelmed him. How could he have behaved so crudely? He was such a…

"Nephrite?" her soft voice took him out of his thoughts. He felt how she tried to make one step back and released her.

"Oh, Mercury," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"There's no need to be," she answered and he could feel the insecurity and confusion in her voice.

"Yes, there is. I was such an insufferable jackass… No, please don't interrupt me, just listen. The truth is I felt… attracted to you from the moment you walked through that door into the Throne Hall. I've never felt something similar before. Your voice… I didn't know how to handle these kind of feelings. Then it so happened that we had to fight together…" Man, what was he stumbling there?

"Don't worry," she said now calmly, "I can really understand that. It must be very frustrating to be forced to fight with a weak, inexperienced…"

"No!" he cut her and carefully took her hands into his, looking at her sincerely, "No, no, you don't understand at all! I… I felt completely insecure, a total idiot. I felt things I've never felt before and I didn't know… and when I realized that it was the first time you fought… I saw the fear in your eyes and suddenly I got scared too, because all I wished at that moment was to protect you. All I hoped for was to be strong enough so nothing would happen to you."

He released her again and clenched his fists, looking to the ground. "Pretty ridiculous, right? You showed me very clearly that you don't need a protector. I behaved like the biggest uncouth bastard and though I know that I don't deserve it I really hope you can forgive me… somehow."

Only now he dared to look at her again and saw that she was smiling brightly. She took one step towards him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

"Nephrite," she mumbled, "that has just been… the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

He frowned and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Have you really listened to what I've just said?" he asked now truly surprised.

"I did," she answered, still smiling, "and of course I forgive you."

"You… really? But… why?" There he was stumbling again.

"Oh, Nephrite, haven't you noticed it yet?" Mercury replied wrapping her arms around his neck again lifting her eyebrows very meaningfully before she whispered: "I've fallen for you, from the moment I walked through that door into the Throne Hall."

Nephrite didn't know what to say anymore. He was overwhelmed with relieve and happiness as he took Mercury into his arms again. Still this seemed to good to be true. Today he came here with nothing than a single little diamond in his pocket and now he was holding in his arms… the universe.

He bowed down and as he reunited his lips with hers he made an oath. He swore that he would do anything, no matter what it was, to protect her so that never ever any harm would happen to her.

 _ **xxxxx**_

"Do you think we should… tell the others?" Mercury asked, as they were walking through the garden. She felt how Nephrite's grip around her hand tightened and knew, that he was thinking just the same she did.

"I don't think that's a good idea now," he confirmed her supposition.

She nodded affirmatively. On one hand there was nothing she wished more than to shout out her luck to the world, but on the other hand…

"Maybe we better let them get used to the Prince's and Princess' relationship first," she said.

Nephrite put his arm around her shoulder pulling her against him.

"So let's keep it secret, just for now," he said affectionately, "Our time will come. I promise."

Mercury closed her eyes and enjoyed his tight and caring embrace.

"I have to go now," he finally said.

Mercury nodded. "When…" she started to say but cut herself. She didn't want so appear too intrusive.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips on her crest. "Could you try to escort your Princess, next time she comes to the Earth?"

She nodded on his chest. "Yes."

"Good," he answered and sounded relieved, "because there's something I want to show you."

Mercury looked at him curiously. "What is it?" she asked, but he only smiled and shook his head.

"You'll see that when you come." He passed his fingers through her hair and took her face in his hands. "I hope it will be soon."

"Me too," she whispered and smiled.

"There's a little wood just behind the castle's garden," Nephrite explained, "I'll wait for you there on that day. Just follow the path and then look for the little stream that runs through it a few steps away. You'll hear its splashing very clearly once you're inside the forest. "

"I will be there."

He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, then he bowed down to kiss her.

"I'll see you soon," he finally said. Mercury's heart was beating so fast she only was able to nod. Again Nephrite kissed her long and deeply, but then he stepped back at once and walked away. She looked behind him until he was out of her sight and only then she allowed herself to sink down on her heels. She knew that she was smiling like an immature adolescent, but she didn't care at all. The happiness she felt just now was too big.

She grabbed between the wrinkles of her skirt and took out the little diamond Nephrite had given to her. She laughed lightly as she remembered the way he had given it to her. He had been as insecure as she and his rudeness had only been his way to cover his timidity.

Mercury stroked the precious gift once, observing how it sparkled in the Moon's light.

" _I'll see you soon."_

She couldn't remember she had ever been so eager to go to the Earth and for the first time she was able to understand Princess Serenity who skipped out by night to see Endymion. Even if it was just to watch him sleeping.

"Nephrite," she whispered overwhelmed, feeling as if a swarm of butterflies was flying through her stomach, "Oh, holy Moon."

.

"Stupid boy, where are you?" Kunzite whispered as he walked along the gangway again. The only difference was that this time it was through the Moon's castle. He had been looking for Nephrite for half an hour now, but without any success. Where in the world could he have gone?

"You better keep an eye on that unbridled boy."

Kunzite turned around to look at Venus who was standing at the beginning of the corridor. Her expression was reserved as always, but there had been a strange tone in her voice that made him frown. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I've said," she simply replied and before he was able to make any other question she turned around on her heel and disappeared again.

Kunzite was just about to follow her, but then he heard the noisy and unmistakably steps of Nephrite's boots.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kunzite asked looking at Nephrite very suspiciously.

"I just went for a little walk," he answered innocently, "Have the Master and the Princess finally finished? Can we go now?"

"We've just been waiting for you," Kunzite said, but something was strange here. Though Nephrite seemed to be very bored – No, actually it only _looked_ as if he was bored and eager to go back to the Earth – it seemed as if he preferred to turn around to walk back to… wherever he came from.

" _You better keep an eye on that unbridled boy."_

Kunzite clenched his fists, as he finally understood the true meaning behind Venus' words.

"Little brother, where have you been?" he repeated his question.

"As I've told you, I just went out for a little walk through the castle and its garden. It's not that bad I always thought. Even you would like their garden here."

Nephrite was telling only half the truth. It was easy for Kunzite to perceive that, as he practically raised him up. His sigh was unsteady and he didn't look straight at him but his eyes twitched from one point to another.

What did he do? He hadn't really…?

"Kunzite, it's time," the Master's voice resounded, "We have to go back before my parents return from their journey."

Kunzite turned around quickly. "Of course, Master, I apologize the delay. Nephrite, let's go."

"Finally," Nephrite said, but again Kunzite couldn't really believe in his relief. Actually he was sure to notice a very quick glance at the direction he just came from….

He didn't know why, but suddenly Kunzite felt a strange twitch in his chest. He ignored it and smiled at Nephrite as he grabbed him by his neck. "Come on, little brother, let's release you from this before you'll be able to do some nonsense."

"Why did you want to come here anyway?" Prince Endymion asked now while they walked to the waterfall that would guide them back to the Earth.

"I was curious, Master," Nephrite answered.

Endymion looked at Nephrite very interested. "So?"

Nephrite shrugged with feigned disinterest. "It's okay."

The Master laughed and patted his back. "Well, I'm glad to hear it's at least not a nightmare to you, because it looks like we'll come here more often from now on."

"Really?" Nephrite answered and for some reason Kunzite wished that it wouldn't sound that expectant.

"Yes, my dear friend, really. Because I asked for the Princess' hand today and the Queen gave us her blessings. And tomorrow the Princess and her Senshi will come to the Earth and I finally will introduce her to my parents as my official fiancée. Soon there will be a wedding."

"Master, that's… great. Congratulations!" Nephrite called out honestly pleased.

Suddenly Kunzite remembered Zoisite's terrifying words:

" _I had a vision. A vision of the Master and the Moon Princess and the world was in flames."_

Let's hope he's wrong, at least once, Kunzite thought as they reached the waterfall and walked through it back to the Earth.

11


End file.
